RWBY:WorldsCollide
by Carnage1219334
Summary: Syrria a place where guardians roam and remnant a place where hunteresses face off against the creatures of Grimm, What happens when these two worlds meet and feelings start to get involved will our heroes return to Syrria or will they. Stay in Remnant for their sake, Find out now.
1. Intro to the characters

Name: Sam Moramee

Nickname:Ronin, Silver, or NightFlash

Age:16

Gender: Male

Race: Half-Breed (Half-Human Half-Demon)

Symbol: his symbol is a wolf

Affiliation(s):Beacon Academy

The Character's Appearance

Height:5'11

Weight:130

Eye Color: Changes depending on his mood

Hair: Long with blue midnight blue and silver ends

Complexion:Tanned

About The Character

Status: Active

Occupation:Student

Clothing:Midnight Blue T-shirt, Black Hoodie, Dark Blue pants and Black converse.

Outfit Colors:Blue and Black.

Physical Characteristics:Tail, Wolf like teeth, and two distinctly separate colors.

Accessories: Cloak and Necklace

Personality: Hyper, Strategic, Socially awkward,fun loving, dorky, and Nerdy.

Fear(s): Yang's sudden outbursts of anger, watching his friends die.

Likes: Ruby(not right away) Music, reading, training, & having fun.

Dislikes: Bullies, bad guys, people threatening his home

Fatal Flaw(s): Loyalty & overconfident

Strengths: strategic thinking, swordsmanship, & power.

Weaknesses: Unknown.

Weapon(s): Katana Sword & Scythe

Weapon Name:  
Prophets bane

Prophets Regret

Weapon Description:  
Prophets bane-A sword made out of Black carbon fiber.

Prophets Regret-A blue foldable scythe that can also turn into a kusarigama if necessary.

Relationship With Others

Reputation: None for now as Jake and Sam aren't from around Vale.

Friends: Teams RWBY, Team JNPR, Jake, Yin, & Aaron.

Team:SAYJ

Enemy(ies):Cinder, Emerald, Mercury, Torchwick, Cardin, Russel, Dove, & Sky.

The Character's Abilities

Agility:10/10

Swordsmanship: 30/30  
Long Range Accuracy: 10/30

Defense:7/10

Offense:20/20

Aura: 10/10

People Skills: 9/10

Special Skill(s)/ Semblance:  
Hellfire

Name: Aaron Ro'Maeve

Nickname: Dragon of Patch

Age:17

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Symbol: A Dragon to Symbolize his title and his strong will to protect.

Affiliation(s): Beacon Academy

The Character's Appearance

Height:6'1

Weight:130Lb

Eye Color: Black  
Hair: Raven Black

Complexion:Rough

About The Character

Status: Active

Occupation: Student

Clothing:(in picture)

Outfit Colors: (in picture)

Physical Characteristics:(in picture

Accessories: a chain around his whole left arm,a rosary on the end as a momento to his mother.

Personality: Aaron is the Silent type,not very extroverted like most but opens up when you get to know him. his is very kind,no matter the circumstance he would help anyone. he is very stubborn,he dosent like to listen to others all that well.

Fear(s): Ruby's sweets,Yang's Outburst,Losing

Likes:Pyrrha,Training,Fighting Grimm

Dislikes: Grimm,Ozpin,Nora

Fatal Flaw(s): He is too willing to die for the people he wants to protect, he doesn't really care for his own life as he should.

Strengths: He would risk his life for his friends,he his persistent

Weaknesses: the rosary on his arm.,seals his powers.  
Weapon: A Greatsword that reconstructs into dual swords and then into dual pistols  
Weapon Name:Exodia

Weapon Description:the sword is 3 feet long with his symbol on the hilt,it is a sword with a black hilt with polished obsidian for the blade.

Relationship With Others

Reputation: Not a good one,somd people think of Aaron as a reckless kid who doesn't know what he is doing,whhile others think he is a plain idiot.

Friends: Team RWBY,JNPR.

Team:Team A.A.A.A (Team Aaron) (No Teammates yet)

Enemy(ies): Mercury,Neo and Emerald.

The Character's Abilities

Agility: 9/10

Swordsmanship: 10/10

Long Range Accuracy: 5/10

Defense: 7/10

Offense: 8/10

Aura: 9/10

People Skills: 3/10

Special Skill(s)/ Semblance: Ashura's Blessing: His Semblance has the ability to make anything from his massive amount of Aura. the stronger the energy, the stronger the construct.

Introduction of Character

Name:Yin Ashley Red

Nickname:Flame queen.

Age:17

Gender:Female

Race:Human

Symbol: Skull and Crossbones

Affiliation(s):Beacon

The Character's Appearance

Height:5'0  
Weight:117  
Eye Color:Blue  
Hair: Long orange hair in a similar style to yang's  
Complexion

About The Character

Status: Active

Occupation: Student  
Clothing: Orange T-shirt Black leather Jacket, Jeans and orange combat boots with a flame pattern.  
Outfit Colors: Orange and Black  
Physical Characteristics: resembles her mother  
Accessories:Necklace  
Personality:Yin is a party girl with a goofy personality. She is also a bit of a hothead from time to time but is pretty chill most of the time however her personality changes in combat as she takes it more seriously.

Fear(s): Losing everyone close to her, death.  
Likes:Candy, Training, food, and having fun,Sparring against Yang.  
Dislikes:Grimm, Ironwood, cheaters.

Fatal Flaw(s):Loyalty  
Strengths: friends & family  
Weaknesses:Emotions.  
Weapon:  
A staff with dual ended blades.  
Weapon Name:Odin  
Weapon Description:  
Odin is a dual ended staff with a blade on each side.  
Relationship With Others

Reputation:Not a very good one.

Friends:Sam, Aaron, Teams RWBY & JNPR  
Team:SAYJ

Enemy(ies):Cinder, Mercury, Torchwick, Emerald, and team CRDL

The Character's Abilities

Agility:10/10

Swordsmanship:5/10  
Long Range Accuracy: 7/10

Defense:6/10

Offense:10/10

Aura:15/20

People Skills: 10/10

Special Skill(s)/ Semblance: Strength

Name: Jaka Hatake

Nickname: Kakashi & Silver Flash.

Age:16

Gender:Male

Race:Human

Symbol: Lightning Bolt  
Affiliation(s):Beacon

The Character's Appearance

Height:5'9  
Weight:127  
Eye Color:Black  
Hair: White  
Complexion:Pale(White)

About The Character

Status:Active

Occupation:Student  
Clothing:Black Tank Top black pants with wraps holding a pouch on the right leg. White armor similar to his black tank top  
Outfit Colors: Black & White  
Physical Characteristics:Scar on his left eye going to his cheek  
Accessories: Wolf Mask  
Personality:Introvert, quiet, rarely talks, sometimes emotionless. When around strangers but if he is comfortable around you he is a chatter box.  
Fear(s):Losing those closest to him.  
Likes:Reading, training, & Blake

Dislikes:Bad Guys, Grimm, Darkstar

Fatal Flaw(s): Recklessness  
Strengths:Strategic, Stamina, & endurance.

Weaknesses:Emotions  
Weapon:  
Sawtooth Sword  
Serrated edge dagger  
Weapon Name:  
Dragon tooth  
Sabertooth  
Weapon Description:  
Dragon tooth-is a saw toothed sword with a lucky charm attached at the hilt.  
Sabertooth-is a serrated edge dagger that when Jake charged up enough power he can throw the dagger which splits into tiny needles.

Relationship With Others

Reputation:None

Friends:Sam, Aaron, Yin, Team RWBY & JNPR

Team:SAYJ

Enemy(ies):Emerald, Cinder, Torchwick, Grimm, Mercury, & Adam.

The Character's Abilities

Agility:9/10

Swordsmanship:10/10  
Long Range Accuracy: 0/15

Defense:5/10

Offense:10/10

Aura:10/10

People Skills:6/10

Special Skill(s)/ Semblance:  
Speed and Cloning 


	2. Prologue

Sam's Pov:

I was with team Instinct and Jake who decide to tag along, we were investigating this weird anomaly going on. We have been getting reports from all over the city about current black outs and creatures not typically seen around here. "Hey Sam over here !" I hear Tenshi call "Coming !" I said walking over to her. Mordecai was still looking around until he found something too "Hey Lotus we got something over here !" He shouted. Lotus walked over to him to see what it was I turned around holding the dark matter with my hell-fire keeping it sealed "did you guys find these too?" I asked Mordecai as Lotus turned around holding the same thing with her fire abilities. "Does this mean he's back?" Asked Mordecai, Jake looked us confused "who is back?" Jake asked. "Our enemy a being known as Darkstar..." I said looking down that was until a large explosion we heard took us out of our thoughts. The next thing we saw was Mordecai sliding back "DarkStar!" He yelled. Then continued shooting Ki blasts at him "Feisty little Saiyan aren't you" said Darkstar deflecting the blasts like as if they were nothing. I readied himself as I used phase shift to teleport out of the world and back in striking Darkstar however my attack was. Incomplete as he grabbed me by my neck, punched me then threw me into an old abandon building. Lotus began to ignite her fists with Lightning and charge at him she threw a right hook followed by a left Dark star was quicker and dodged them. He then kicked Lotus back who slid a few meters Tenshi appeared behind him and rushed him with the sword she managed a scratch on him while spinning around and elbowing his back. Darkstar stumbled a bit then smirked "He...he...he, you've saved your world from me before but can you save another" said DarkStar. I then rushed him with the scythe but barely missed Dark star kicked me back a few yards then knocked out Lotus Tenshi, and Mordecai. Finally picking them up with both his hands, he created a clone to pick up Mordecai. Jake smirked as he came in from above and tried to strike Darkstar who dodged the attack performing a spin kick sending Jake back into a wall. "More importantly can you break my mind control over your friends"said DarkStar. I stood there in pain holding my gut, and Jake was on his knees we took. One last look at our friends before he teleported away "we...need...to...get... back to base..." I say panting Mordecai and Jake nod in agreement. We walked back to base an arrived within an hour or two "DarkStar took our friends to another world we need to get them back !" I exclaimed. That's when I noticed something off Mordecai was Gone 'damn it' I thought to myself. That's when it happened a bright light appeared and a male stood before me "Hello I am Arceus I heard about your problem, and I came to say I can get you to Remnant". He said with a smirk I looked dumbfounded that's when chaos appeared "Sam Moramee and Jake Hatake the worlds of Indigo and Remnant rest on your shoulders, do you accept this calling as your destiny". "I accept" we said in unison and with that Arceus teleported us to the world of Remnant "Your journey starts here in the Kingdom of vale in the city of Vale" Arceus giggled. Then left, I turned to Jake "ready bud?" I asked "Surprisingly yes" he said.

(A/n-The prologue and epilogue will have have POV the rest is in third person)


	3. Chapter 1

Sam and Jake looked around at the city of Vale before being interrupted "Sam, Jake you two are going to need to fit in so here are some weapons" said Chaos. making a display of weapons appear. Sam grabbed the scythe and Jake grabbed a dagger. "This is gonna be awesome !" Exclaimed Sam while Jake just nodded in agreement "Sam, you might wanna aid that girl if you wish to start your journey after all DarkStar will be at. An academy known as Beacon get into that school" Sam nodded as did Jake within a matter of seconds Sam and Jake were right next to the girl.

Sam had his hood up covering his face with his cloak covering most of his body, Jake had his mask on covering his face while keeping a hand on his sword the girl looked at the two weirdly with confusion then she realized they are helping. Sam used his Devil's eye and rushed forward Jake took out his sword following Sam. The girl whipped out her scythe which also happened to be a high powered sniper rifle. Sam knocked out the first thug quickly which came off a little too quick "these guys aren't skilled are they?" "Yeah they aren't very smart either" Said the girl who laughed a bit lightly meanwhile Jake. Finished the guy who he was fighting "oh my god we looked so cool, you guys were awesome where did you learn to fight like that?" Asked the girl "We...uh..are self taught?" Sam said questionably but sounded a bit nervous.

The conversation was then interrupted by what appeared to be the leader, Sam face palmed. "He's getting away.."Sam then ran to Jake who was already in position to throw him mean while the girl ran and was there ahead of him. "She seems cute" said Jake Sam let out a low growl and soon landed next to the girl. "Fireball Barrage !" Sam exclaimed as he shot blue fire at what appeared to be an airship of some kind. Jake crossed his arms and watched then gestured for the girl to put away the scythe. That's when an enemy switched places with the orange haired guy and began to try and blast Sam, Jake and the girl. That's when a blonde woman appeared protecting us from the blast while I stood in front of them With my arms crossed only to hear a squeal next to me.

"your a huntress!..can I have your autograph!" said the girl with an excited look on her face. Jake and I turned around to walk away "Hold it you two" said the blonde woman in a stern tone. "Yes ma'am" said Sam turning around to meet her emerald green eyes "I'm taking you and the girl in for questioning" said the blonde woman. "Yeah, No...see my friend and I kind of have something to do" said Sam "that can wait" said the blonde woman the authorities arrived then took us in for questioning.

-Time Skip-

After the male finished interogating the girl and revealed to be professor Ozpin of Beacon academy he looked at Jake and Sam. "You two seem very well trained" said Ozpin "well we are" said Sam "yet you didn't go to any training academies.." Ozpin then took a sip of his coffee. "I would like for you to attend my academy" said Ozpin "look Ozzy, I'd hate to disappoint you but I'm not looking to become a huntsman. I'm here because I have to be". Ozpin looked down at his drink then back at Jake and Sam. "you have to be...hmm...if that's how it's gonna be then that is how it's gonna be of course my offer is still on the table if you decide to change your mind a ship will be at the docks". Said Ozpin with that Sam and Jake left.

-Time skip-

Sam and Jake walked down to the docks both of them were wearing cloaks with the hoods up. "My little sis is going to beacon with me this is the best day ever !" Said a blonde girl with lilac eyes. "Where is she..." said a male with raven black hair that was talking to himself. Sam and Jake kept to themselves and stood away from the other people that was until Sam saw Ruby again. 'I wanna make at least one friend here'. Jake thought as he was looking out the window when he saw Darkstar. he looked to Sam "he's here..." said Jake. Sam looked outside the window as he saw Lotus, Mordecai, and Tenshi. Sam's fist clenched "I'm sending him back to where he belongs.." said Sam. He wasn't paying attention as his power leaked through showing his hell fire. Dark clouds began to form in the sky as lightning crackled in the distance 'he will pay...' Sam thought. Jake pulled him from his thoughts causing the skies to become clear once more. 


	4. Chapter 2

Sam and Jake jumped off the ship before it could land. And walked to the auditorium for the speech when a loud crash hit the ground. Sam and Jake waited for dust to clear then investigated "Hey you're the girl from the other night" said Sam as he helped Ruby out of the crater "You're the boy from the other night, where is your friend?" Asked Ruby "Oh Jake is probably at the auditorium already" said Sam. Who then picked Ruby up on his back then jumped out of the crater. And set her down, Jake was walking his own way when he came across a girl with a bow in her hair. "Uh Hi" said Jake as he decided to walk beside her "Uh..who are you?" Asked the girl with a bow. "I'm Jake Hatake, what's your name?" said Jake "Im Blake Belladonna nice to meet you Jake" said Blake. Sam and Ruby walked when a blonde boy came up from behind them "Hey you're the guy who jumped off the ship while it was still pretty high up" said the Blonde boy. "Oh you uh...saw that..." said Sam "yeah you looked pretty awesome, my name is Jaune, Jaune Arc rolls off the tongue the ladies love it" said Jaune with a confident tone. "Do they really?" Asked Sam and Ruby at the same time "well...no but they will I hope?" Said Jaune with his confidence magically gone.

Meanwhile Jake and Blake we're talking with each other "wow this is the most I've ever talked with anyone usually I'm the strong silent type, but with you Blake it feels different" said Jake. The two eventually arrived at the auditorium, while Sam, Ruby, and Jaune were still talking "Hey guys I have an idea, let's all show each other our weapons !" Ruby exclaimed excitedly "sure ladies first" Sam gestured for Ruby to go first as she took out the red folded weapon which turned into a scythe. "It's also a high powered sniper rifle, I call it Crescent Rose" said Ruby, Jaune took out a sword and shield "I have this" said Jaune. "Not bad you two, but mine is better" said Sam as he took out his katana that did not have a hilt guard. "It's just a normal sword" said Ruby "it's not about what it can turn into but rather the skill one posses with it" said Sam as he sheathed it then took out his blue foldable scythe "I have a foldable scythe similar to yours Ruby" said Sam. As the scythe refolded itself and put it away "Hey what's that?" Asked Jaune pointing to his pant leg pouch. Sam then put his arm back down so the cloak covered it "It's throwing knives" said Sam.

Meanwhile Jake and Blake sat next to each other waiting for the speech to start Jake saw the Raven black haired boy talking to a girl with red hair. "Ruby !" Said the blonde blue eyed girl from earlier, Ruby turned around to see her sister Yang. "Oh hey Yang this my friend Sam Moramee, and..." Ruby was cut off "puke boy" said Yang giggling. "Yeah, also Sam Moramee and Jaune this is my half sister yang" said Ruby "Hi yang nice to meet you" said Sam. "Nice to meet you too" said Yang that's when three enemies showed up of course the work of Darkstar the three that. Stood before them were Mordecai the Saiyan, Lotus the Mage, & Tenshi the angel "uhh who are they" said Yang "What has he done to them" said Sam. Staring at his old friends with a purple aura and red eyes then the wind began to pick up. And blew the hood of Sam's cloak off then Sam sighed as the three spoke in unison "Sam Moramee this is a warning and we are here to end you" said the three. Ruby, Yang and Jaune stepped up beside him "Hey guys, sit this one out I can handle them..."said Sam. As he blinked his eye irises became a dark yellow with a black scalar on each "your eye tricks won't work" said Mordecai. "They are useless against us" said Lotus "you will be crushed" said Tenshi "you guys sound a little too confident in yourselves" said Yang. "They have every right to be..." Sam drew his sword then looked straight "but they have no right to be thinking they can best me..." said Sam. Yang, Ruby, and Jaune stood by Sam "look guys I'm not trying to be a jerk, but you gotta sit this one out" said Sam. "But why?" Asked Ruby "because they aren't from here" Sam then rushed forward while Mordecai launched his Ki blasts at him, Tenshi attacked him using her sword. Sam and Tenshi's blades clashed causing sparks to fly Lotus tried hitting him with electricity but Sam dodged it when Darkstar floated above them. Ruby loaded her weapon and shot it at him causing the mirage to faded out a bit, Sam was almost struck from behind with a punch from Mordecai. However Sam ducked causing him to hit Tenshi, Lotus tried striking again "Lightning Dragon Barrage" said Lotus as three dragon's formed from. Lightning in the sky "Sam get out of the way you'll get hurt !" said Ruby and Yang in unison "wait is he smirking?" Asked Jaune within a fraction of a second Sam truck his blade into the ground. Then cracked his knuckles and neck, Sam then ran straight towards the Dragon's. "All burning Flames" mumbled Sam as his blue fire surrounded his body as he hit Lotus sending her back. The mirage and the three villains retreated Sam deactivated his flames and hid his tail once more picking up his cloak "let's go" said Sam. As the three stared at him in awe while he deactivated his eyes. 


	5. Chapter 3

Sam, Ruby, Yang, & Jaune entered the auditorium just before the speech began. Once they were in Sam began looking for Jake but found nothing as he then turned and looked for Ruby. After about 10mins he found her just when the speech was over "You will be sleeping in the auditorium tonight after completing the task tomorrow morning we will determine if you are worthy of going to beacon academy". Sam looked slightly confused "wait did he say the auditorium?" Asked Sam confused.

Meanwhile Jake and Weiss had said bye to each other and went to find a spot to sleep, Jake Ran into Sam who. Was trying to talk to Ruby 'Hmph it seems Sam has found someone new after all, the way him and Lotus ended was tragic..' Jake thought to himself, remembering the past. Jake snapped out of it and walked to his friend "Sam ?" Asked Jake, and Sam turned around "what's up?"

"what took you so long to get here?"

"Darkstar..."

. "He came here?!, but why that's not like him at all" said Jake while the two were talking Ruby, Yang, and Jaune were listening in eavesdropping. "Why would he come here anyway? This place seems like it wouldn't have anything to benefit him". Said Jake. Sam nodded his head "yeah...Unless, wait...he feeds off both fear and power" Sam said in a low tone "he can break his own limitations, he is copying me...he doesn't know the power I wield". "Uhhh..who are you two talking about?" Asked Ruby "Yeah who? you guys are making him sound like he's tough beans!" Yang said with a goofy grin on her face. "He is our enemy" said Jake using his finger to point to him and Sam. "Oh..." said Ruby who then laughed nervously "so can you two take him?..." asked Yang. "Sam has beaten him before" said Jake "that was before it was just me" said Sam sounding snappy.

"Dude...are you okay?" Jake asked his friend

"yes I'm okay just stressed...I have beaten him before...but i did it with Lotus, Mordecai, and Tenshi...but this time it's just me." Said Sam, staring down at the ground like all hope was lost. "hey Sam don't think like that you got this" said Jaune "we might just be able to help you! you never know!". Said Ruby, Sam smiled "that sounds awesome but you guys helping us facing him is suicide" said Jake. "But with the proper training maybe we can all stop him" said Sam once they finished talking they noticed everyone getting ready for bed so Sam, Jake, Ruby, Jaune, & Yang all did the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Sam woke up earlier than most of the people in the room and saw two bags. One that said to Sam from Arceus it was a bag with clothes in it and to his luck. A necklace as well as a bracelet, Sam then walked to the restroom and changed clothes. Sam now wore a long black sleeve a baseball jersey styled back T-shirt that had the venom symbol as well as arctic camouflage pants. Sam then went to wake up Jake "Hey Jake wake up"

"five more minutes momma" Jake responded in his sleep Sam chuckled as he held out his finger and lit it on fire, holding it to Jake's face. "Wake up or i'll burn you..". And with that Jake shot up awake "Arceus left us a bag it has clothes and some accessories" said Sam. Jake let out a sigh and went to the restroom to change they had breakfast and then headed to the cliffs. Like Ozpin said to once there Sam & Jake stood on what appeared to be a launching pad.

"Welcome to the initiation for Beacon Academy to test your skills, the objective is to find the ruins in the forest and return here with a relic." Said Ozpin "Uh huh...sir how do we land?" Asked Jaune "you will be using your own landing strategy" said. Ozpin "but isn't that a little dangerous?" Asked Jaune. Professor Ozpin ignored his question "can we at least get a..." before Jaune could finish. His sentence Ozpin launched him, Sam quickly Jumped up drew his kunai from his pouch. And marked his landing 'Hmm interesting, he seems to mark his location first' Ozpin thought. One by one everyone was launched, Jake took his sword jumped up and threw it. The blade landed by the kunai Sam had thrown, Sam along with Jake, a raven black haired boy, and a girl with orange hair. Were the last to be launched however Sam and Jake jumped up along with the paunch pad to gain. A higher altitude the two had their cloaks on, while they were up in the air.

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, & Yang already made it to the ruins however Ruby saw Sam as well as Jake's marked locations. "Uhh guys...they are coming down fast...they aren't slowing down either..should...we run?" Said Ruby with a bit of worry in her voice as soon as Sam and Jake reached their. Desired height they spread their arms and legs open to slow them down, Sam landed quickly grabbing his kunai. And rushing towards Ruby who closed her eyes as Yang got in front of her "what do you think your doing?...trying to hurt my sister". Said Yang, eyr eyes changing from their lilac too a blood red. Sam stays quiet and once within range leaped above them and stabbed a Ursa with a kunai. Jake landed and quickly drew his sawtooth sword and struck down a beowolf. Yang looked shocked "I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to hurt my sister...I'm kinda overprotective" Yang's eyes returned to their normal color as she laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't hurt a ally...Jake... king piece grab it." Sam ordered "on it Sir" said Jake who saluted Sam that's when a ginger girl and a boy with black hair with a single pink highlight in it appeared from the forest with the girl riding an Ursa, then a girl with red hair and Jaune came out with a Deathstalker. Behind them "great..." said Sam "ya know this reminds me of the time Johto city was attacked and teams instinct, mystic, and Valor were all deployed." Said Jake "yeah...that was the same night Lotus had left me.." said Sam a bit sad, but shook it off, knowing now wasn't the time. 


	6. Chapter 4

(A/N the small reccap from what happened last chapter?)

"Yeah...that's the night Lotus had left me.."said Sam a bit sad,but shook it off knowing now wasn't the time "Hey, don't get sad now we have a job to do!" said Jake "right so we have a pack of Beowolves, a giant bird circling a scorpion and a bear". Said Sam that's when a boy with raven black hair slicing an Ursa in half and another girl with Ginger hair right behind him. Sam and Jake looked at them and remembered Ozpin's words 'the first person. You make eye contact with will be on your team' Sam looked at them. 'they look strong..i want them on my team?" He walked up to them.I'm Sam Moramee, this is Jake Hatake what are your names?" Asked Sam. The Raven haired boy spoke with a hint of annoyance in his tone "Aaron.." he said with a low tone,not wanting people to know his last name "and Im Yin Red" said the girl with a cheery look on her face.

"Alright its good to have you all here now let's do this" said Sam "what's the plan?" Jake asked, while Sam thought for a second. "Aaron, Jake you two aid Jaune and the red hed fighting the scorpion. Yin and I will aid Ruby and friends with the birds" said Sam. Jake nodded while Aaron gave him a 'Hmph' as the both ran to Jaune and the red head, Jake then jumped into the air drew Dragon's tooth and drove it into. The stinger this made the creature whip its tail knocking him off Jake stuck the landing. Then started to weave handsigns 'please work' he thought to himself "lightning blade !" He shouted. As he charged towards the scorpion with immense speed, meanwhile Sam and Yin ended up near the cliff with Ruby, yang, and their friends. "How are we suppose to kill something we can't hit?" Asked the white haired girl. Sam smiled under his cloak then took out his foldable scythe clicked a button and it extended into. A kusarigama Sam spun it around him with his eyes closed "what's he doing?" Asked the black haired girl. "I don't know" said Yang "uhh...Sam now is not the time" said Ruby, laughing nervously.

Sam then sped past then with the same intense speed Jake used he then threw his Kusarigama into the cliff then ran across it once the nevermore shot its feathers. Sam jumped off the weapon onto the incoming feathers then landed on it's. Back he drew his katana and drove it into it's back the wind then made his cloak's hood go down. He jumped off and landed by Ruby then set one foot back and took what appeared to be a squating position

"how are you that fast?" Asked all the girls at once Sam remained quiet. Then made an open palm strike the creature then came within range "seventh step to the sun !" Shouted Sam. As a blue flame orb took the space of his open palm as he ran and jumped off. The bridge he hit the nevermore once again and took his sword out from it's back then landed by Ruby again. "You ladies can finish it off" Sam said a bit cocky as he picked up his scythe again then put it away. "How do you plan to get across the bridge to Jake and Aaron" asked Yin and Sam chuckled. "well..your gonna throw me..". However when he looked over he saw Aaron wielding his greatsword "Hey Aaron, Pyrrha!". Shouted Jaune "it's stinger seems to be falling off" said Jaune "Jake..the stinger!" Exclaimed Aaron. Jake nodded "get me an opening so I can provide" said Jake. "Nora, Ren help us distract the deathstalker" said Pyrrha, Jaune turned around and noticed. That Ruby,and her friends along with Sam & Yin had defeated the nevermore.

As Jake rushed the beast the ginger shot her grenade launcher this caused the beast to focus on her. While the boy with a pink highlight shot his duel knife pistols at it. Jake managed to use his lightning Blade to cut the stinger down while the ginger haired girl turned. Her grenade launcher into a hammer and smash the stinger deeper into its head causing it. To collapse once they confirmed it was dead they cheered and then made their way to the cliffs. And back to beacon where the teams were named.

"Cardin, Russel, Dove, & Sky, you retrieved the black bishop piece. You will now be known as team CRDL(Cardinal) team leader Cardin" said professor Ozpin. They smiled to each other before stepping off the stage. next was Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You retrieved the two white knight pieces, from this day forth you will be team RWBY(Ruby) team Leader Ruby Rose". Said Ozpin "w-wait what? I don't think this is right" said Ruby. Yang wrapped her arm around her sister and grinned. "Good job little sis!" The four walked off as two guys and two girls walked upon stage "Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, & Lie Ren. You retrieved the white Rook pieces, from this day you will be known as team JNPR(Juniper)". Said Professor Ozpin and lastly Sam, Aaron, Yin and Jake walked up to the stage "Sam Moramee, Aaron Ro'Meave, Yin Red, and Jake Hatake. You retrieved the Black king piece from this day fourth you will be team SAYJ (Sage)." Said professor Ozpin, There were a few people chatting about the four as they would point out two things "Why are two of them wearing cloaks?" "Is that the Titan of Patch/ what is he doing here?" Sam then removed his hood revealing his silver and blue highlight tips as well as his color changing eyes. A few girls in the audience said "he is so cute !" This made Ruby slightly mad. Yet she didn't even know why, Jake also removed his cloak revealing his white hair and the scar from his left eye brow to his cheek and lastly his black eyes, however his cheeks became a light pink when Blake said "he is hot!" Without knowing. This made almost everyone around her laugh as she realized what she said and blushed "alright everyone to your dorms". Said Ozpin, with that everyone left the auditoriums and went to the assigned dorms conveniently team SAYJ was next door to team RWBY while. Team JNPR was across the hall "so how should we kick off our first semester at beacon?" "How about a party we invite teams RWBY & JNPR" said Sam. "That sounds like a great idea Sam" said Yin while Aaron sighed. "Tch..people..at least Pyrrha will be there.." 


	7. Chapter 5

"Is everything set?" Asked Sam who walked in carrying pizza along with a couple sodas. Jake nodded then looked at Aaron "so your The Titan of Patch...what is a Titan?" Asked Jake, Aaron sighed as Jake was following him, asking that all night. "It's the strongest person in a village or town...you happy?!" Aaron shouted in his face, pissed off at this point. Sam was wrapped in his thoughts 'did Ruby look a little mad at the ceremony?' he thought to himself. Then there was a knock at the door. Yin shot up and dashed to the door."I'll get it!" said Yin cheerfully as she opened the door. The first team to arrive was the neighbors a.k.a team RWBY

"So...ladies, how are you?" Asked Jake nervously. "We're good, thanks for asking Jake" said Weiss as Yang chatted with Yin, who she thought was her complete opposite, but Yin didn't see it. Blake reading her book and lastly Ruby trying to annoy Sam "You...are just adorable" teased Sam. This caused a slight blush to appear on Ruby's sighed as he would sit on his bed, polishing the dual sword compartment of his weapon, while cleaning out the barrel ontop of each sword. "This party sucks... wish Pyrrha would hurry". Aaron mumbled as there was another knock on the door.

Aaron watched as no one went to get the door and sighed. "Thanks for getting it" Aaron said sarcastically as he went up to the door and opened it answered "'Who is it?!" He asked with a hint of annoyance. "We're here to Parr-tay!" said Jaune smiling while Pyrrha waved to Aaron. "Hello again!" She said to everyone inside. He then let team JNPR in and chatted with Pyrrha, Sam was talking with Ruby. He would stare at her, thinking about how cute she was but snapped out of it remembering the past eventually the pain became too much to bare. "I'm sorry Ruby...I need a minute.." Sam then exited the room and went to the roof to get some air. "Hey Jake !" Ruby exclaimed the party suddenly became quiet "yes Ruby?" Said Jake. "Tell me about Sam please"she gave him puppy dog eyes "uh sure what do you wanna know?" Asked Jake "Does my little sister have a crush on SAYJ's team leader?" Asked Yang teasing Ruby.

Ruby blushed slightly and shook her head "I do not...maybe...I don't know" said Ruby who let out a sigh as she did so. "Look I hate to be a jerk but maybe instead of asking me you should ask him". Said Jake "but what if he doesn't?" Asked Ruby, Jake sighed "look. Ruby, Sam has been hurting for almost a year now...and he seems to take an interest in you. And the way he looks at you he has only done once with another person...and what that. Person did tore him apart, made him hate himself" said Jake. Ruby nodded "okay I'll go talk to him" said Ruby as she walked to the door and headed for the roof.

Aaron and Pyrrha would be sitting on his bed talking. Aaron laughed at a story Pyrrha told about the last Mistral Tournament the both went to. Haha! Ya know...you're pretty cool Pyrrha" said Aaron as his hand touched Pyrrha's making her blush. "Why thank you Aaron, your pretty cool yourself the way you wielded your great sword. you've been improving your technique!" said Pyrrha, Meanwhile Ruby reached the roof and heard what appeared to be singing, she looked around and saw Sam as she was about to call him but stopped herself, wanting to hear him sing

'I loved you, you made me hate  
Me you, gave me  
Hate see it saved me and these  
Tears are, Deadly! You  
Feel that I rip that every time you try to, steal that  
You feel bad, you feel sad  
'I'm sorry', hell no  
F*** that it was my heart it was  
My life, it was  
My start it was your knife this  
This strife, it dies!  
And these lungs have sung this  
Song for, too long  
And its true I hurt too remember  
I loved, you!

And I've lost it all I fell today its  
All the same 'I'm sorry 'no' 'I'm sorry' 'no~' and I've been abused I feel so used because of you 'I'm sorry' 'no' 'Im so~rry' 'no~o'

'I wish I could have quiet you  
I wish, I never  
Missed you and told you that  
'I love you', every time I  
F****** you the future that we  
Both drew, and all  
The s*** we been through  
Obsessed with, the thought  
Of you the pain just grew and  
Grew how, could you  
Do this to me look at what I  
Made for, you never  
Was enough in the world  
This is, what I  
Gave you I used to be love struck  
But now, I'm just  
F***** up pull up my sleeves  
See the, patterns of  
My cuts !' Sam finished. The last part of the verse and decided not to sing the last chorus while Ruby looked. At him a bit sadly, Sam however was now in a normal T-shirt. Without his long sleeve revealing his bloody bandages he had tears forming then curled up into a corner and cried for few minutes then he felt someone's presence as he was about to look up but Ruby hugged him tightly. Sam didn't know what to do but his mind began racing filled with past. Meanwhile back at the party they were all sitting around the room when Yin and Yang (Lol) were in the corner thinking about something to do when they both shot up with goofy grins plastered on their faces.

"Truth Of Dare~!" they both screamed, gaining confused looks from almost everyone in the room. Jaune realized what was happening and smiled. "I'm down to play..." he said as he sheepishly looked over his shoulder to Weiss, who was giving him a death glare.

Nora squealed as she grabbed Ren's hand as raised it into the air. "We're playing~~" She shouted as Ren facepalmed, knowing he had no way of getting out of this. Jake and Blake looked to one another, giving a 'this could be fun' look, Before Jake nodded "Blake and i are in...this could be fun"

Everyone who agreed looked to Weiss, who suddenly started to blush. "Why are you staring at me?!" She instantly knew as she groaned. "F-Fine! i'll play if you all just stop looking at me!"

"I'm in...this might be fun, right Aaro-" She stopped as she turned around to see only of Aaron's figure.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Pyrrha turned to the door only to see Yin, Yang, Nora,Jaune and Jake holding onto different parts of Aaron's clothes, stopping him from leaving the room."No! No way in hell! i'm not playing this!"

~5 Mins later~

Aaron sat down next to Pyrrha as everyone had sat in a circle. The five who had tried to keep him in were all holding parts of that were in pain. Yin was holding her shin, while Nora was rubbing her butt, Jake was gripping his stomach groaning, while Yang was hissing in pain, holding her tit..and Jaune...well Jaune was whimpering in the corner holding his nuts.

"'Just start the damn game..." Aaron said with a pissed expression on his face as Pyrrha silently apologized to her new friends.

Yin winced spun the bottle as it landed on Jake "truth or dare?" Asked Yin "truth" answered Jake. "Since Ruby wanted to know about Sam how about you tell us about yourself, like where you learned to fight and where you're from". Said Yin "okay kids..." said Jake as he chuckled and went to get some extra blankets for their guests. "Get comfy because this is a long long story" Jake said as everyone took the blankets. "As you know I'm not from around here exactly, as to a matter a fact I'm actual not from this world. I'm from a different world called Indigo a place where we are divided by our classes. Warriors they are the ones who wield shields and swords, Mage they wield magic in battle, Assassin's they are a range from archers to Ninja. And lastly specialist those who are trained in all forms of combat there is only one person. That has ever been seen trained in all three...that would be Sam. I am an assassin class taught in the art of Ninjutsu, believe it or not but I was trained at age 6 by my adoptive father. He is known as the copycat Ninja due to him knowing so many Jutsu...Yang, do you remember when you heard Sam and I's conversation".

"Yeah, where you made some guy sound really tough" Yang answered as she leaned in, interested in this story.

"This is the most boring truth..ever..." Jaune said silently as he still sat in the corner, holding his nuts...damn Aaron hits hard!

"I called him Sam and I's enemy, he isn't from around here either. He is from Sam and I's world, he is capable of destroying worlds even. Universes...the worst part is he has three brothers stronger than he could ever be, he is so obsessed with being more powerful then. Them that he attempted to kill our world's strongest hero...unfortunately that. Happened to be Sam who was more than capable of taking him by himself. But Sam has a code that he follows 'you either work together or you die alone'. I follow that code, him and I were enemies at first but Darkstar's attack. Made us brothers in the end..." said Jake who was thinking of the past but shook it off. 


	8. Chapter 6

As the party continued on in team SAYJs dorm. Sam was on the with roof with Ruby "Ruby may I ask why you're up here with me?". Sam asked curiously "well...after you left I asked Jake about you then he told me to ask you myself" Ruby answered. "Sure, what do you wanna know?" Sam asked her "well for starters...how about who your parents are?" Ruby answered, and Sam slightly flinched at the question.

"My Mom is Jasabell...she was the best mom you could ever ask for." Sam said with a smile as Ruby nodded, knowing what having the best mother in the world felt like. "And... and My Dad is Satan..." Sam mumbled the last part. Ruby leaned in a bit closer.

"Who is your dad?"

"I said my Dad is Satan..." Sam said a little louder. Ruby looked at Sam in shock as she was processing the information. "So...does this...make you a prince ?!" Ruby asked a bit excitedly. 'How can she be happy about this?!' Sam thought to himself as he looked down to the small Rose. "It must be cool to be the prince of demons!" said Ruby, her eyes glistening like stars.

Sam smiled and looked at Ruby "Ya know Ruby I'm not from here...I'm actually from a place called. Indigo, Its a world filled with heroes, Wizards, and cool Ninja. In this there world are four classes of fighters..there are Warriors, Mages, Assassins, and lastly Specialist. I'm the only specialist that exist in that world..." said Sam, Ruby looked at Sam, Somewhat confued but still listened.

"and...the guy Jake & I talked about the other day...he is from Indigo and he brainwashed my old friends...then brought them here to destroy this world." Sam said as he looked up then turned to Ruby kissing her cheek, Making her blush well...rose red."little red, little red.. what should we do next?" Asked Sam "W-we could go back to the party downstairs! yes! great idea!" said Ruby, sounding a bit flustered as her cheeks were still a bright red. "That sounds like a good idea" said Sam

~meanwhile~

The bottle then landed on Pyrrha "So...Pyrrha, truth or dare?" Jake said with a grin. "Dare" said Pyrrha,felling a little daring tonight. "okay, I dare you to call dibs on your crush!" said Jake, shocking the redhead to no end. She was about to refuse, but she sucked it up and began to point to her rival "I-I call dibs on Aaron..." everyone stared at her in shock before turning to Aaron who was just sitting there with his mouth hanging open. "Wait...WHAT?!" Aaron shouted as he stared at the blushing Pyrrha, his cheeks suddenly had a tint of red as he looked away.

as Sam and Ruby walked back into the dorm talking. "Uhh...what are you playing?" Sam asked while the group was still sitting in a circle. Yang had a goofy grin on her face and scooted to the side a bit then patted the empty space. "We're playing truth or dare! you're joining!" Yang shouted as she pushed both Sam and Ruby over to the group."This is gonna be so much fun! right Ruby?" Yang asked her sister but got no response as Ruby was so busy staring at Sam that she didn't hear anything around her. "Um...Ruby ?, are you okay?" Asked Yang. No answer was given, this left yang to connect the dots. Sam sat next to Jake and Ruby sat next to Yin and Yang while keeping her eyes fixed on Sam.

Yang looked to Pyrrha who spun the bottle then used her semblance of polarity to make it land on Ruby "Ruby...truth or dare" said Pyrrha taking her from her thoughts. "Uh...dare?" Said Ruby while sounding questionable. "Who do you like?" Said Pyrrha, Ruby's face became a rose pink "okay...um...i'm not saying his name!" She shouted with her face a beet red. "he has black hair with blue and Silver highlight tips...he's also really tall like about 5'10 maybe 5'11...he also has color changing eyes but the base for each one is a different color with. The right eye being brown and the left one is silver...he is also a prince and is really cool and funny and smart and just down right perfect." Ruby sighed in a type of in love tone at the last part while everyone looked at Sam who was just smiling "He sounds nice!" he said in a innocent tone as everyone fell down with their feet sticking in the air.

Ruby spun the bottle it landing on Sam. "Sam, truth or dare !?" She asks excitedly Sam smiled evilly "Dare". "I dare you to spar against Yang in hand to hand combat" Sam gulped down "I'm...not sure we would then have to go to the roof for that...plus Yang might break something..well everything of mine". Said Sam sweating at Yang who was glaring death at him "Well then I dare you to tell us who your crush is" She said Causing Aaron to sigh. "We've been at this topic for three turns! pick something else!" He shouted before Yin, Nora, Ruby and Yang glared at him, fire burning through their eyes. "NO!" they all shouted as a chibi Aaron hid behind Pyrrha Sam shook his head"I...uhh..." Sam. Sighed as his cheeks became a rosy pink red "it's Ruby..." Sam mumbled so no one could hear.

"What?"

"I said my crush is Ruby !" Sam half yelled then looked down blushing. As his stomach grumbled, Sam then got up and went to go grab a slice of pizza. Jake chuckled as he spun the bottle for Sam. And it landed on Blake "Blake...truth or dare?" Asked Sam "truth" Blake answered "Is it true you called Jake, Hot near the end of the ceremony?" Blake's face became a red color "Yes...I did, but seriously look at him." Blake then spun the bottle as it landed on Yang "truth or dare?" Asked Blake. "Dare!" She shouted "Okay then I dare you to spar against Jake" said Blake. "I'm fair game" said Jake smirking as he got up and went to the roof while everyone but Aaron followed behind them. Once they reached the roof Jake and Yang took fighting stances.

Meanwhile Sam, Aaron and Ruby stayed in the dorm "if he gets hurt I'm not taking him to the school nurse". Said Sam as he chuckled. "Oh shut up" Aaron said as he laid on his bed and put on his ear plugs, listening to his music, he closed his eyes. "Wake e when people i actually like get back" He said in nonchalant tone as he drifted to sleep. Sam glared at Aaron before Ruby walked up to Sam and pecked his cheek "in case you didn't catch on earlier...I like you Sam". Said Ruby meanwhile Sam was hiding his face to keep her from seeing his blush. "Well we should get to the roof to watch the fight" said Ruby "yeah I'll catch up with you in a bit" said Sam as he grabbed another slice of pizza and took out a couple of cookies. From his hidden stash then went up to the roof "so Yang are you ready ?" Asked Jake "You bet I am, but are you ready?" Asked Yang.

Jake nodded the two then ran at each other, Yang cocked her fist back as Jake cocked his back. And they each threw a punch to each other. Jake had caught her fist while Yang dodged his fist, grinning. She pulled her fist away and tried punching him in his stomach, but no avail as Jjake jumped in the air, doing somersaults before landing behind her, sending and elbow smash to her back and knocking her down. "Come on."

Yang stood up as she sent a flurry of punches to Jakes face, but Jake had only blocked a few as he back up, wiping blood off his mouth. "Oww..." He said groaning. He ran up to her and kicked her into the group, but Nora and Yin helped her up.

"YOU GOT THIS YANG!" Nora screamed, almost blowing out the groups eardrums as Yang stood up on her ow two feet. "I got it!" Yang grinned as she ran towards Jake, sending a barrage of punches at Jake, who blocked most of them, but still got hit in his stomach/ He groaned and crouched, spinning and sweeping Yang's legs before standing up and elbow smashing her into the ground. "Haha!"

Sam and Ruby finally got up to the roof as tey watched Jake and Yang fighting, in literally an instant, Ruby would start cherring Yang on. "Kick his butt Yang!" she shouted.

Pyrrha walked up to Sam. "Do you know where Aaron is? he didn't walk up here with you two." She asked as Nora and Yin would sneak up behind her. "You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" They both shouted, causing Pyrhha to jump and turn as red as her hair. "I-I.." She stuttered as Sam let out a small laugh. "He is downstairs sleepi-" He was cut off by Yin and Nora zooming down to team SAYJ's room, both having the same idea. "What...just happened?" Sam asked as he watched the two leave the walked up to them. "Their going to prank him."

Pyrrha chuckled. "He isn't going to be happy..." She smiled as wind suddenly blew her hair back. The trio turned around to see lightning and fire sparking off of both Jake and Yang, Jake had lighting all around his body, his eyes sparking while Yang's hair was on fire, her eyes a blood red instead of their usual lilac purple.

"Whoo-hoo! goo Yang!" Ruby shouted, causing Sam to smile at how cute she was acting. Yang and Jake stood a few feetfrom each other, about to end the fight. "I' winning this!" Yang shouted as She dashed towards Jake.

"I doubt it!" Jake shouted as he zoomed to Yang. Yin and Nora suddnely burst fro the door and hide behind Sam and Ren. "He's coming!" They shouted, looking scared out of their minds. "What do you me-" Sam asked before he and everyone else but Jake and Yang felt a sinister aura approching. Pyrrha smiled akwardly. "Oops.."

Before Yang and Jake clash they are both Sent Smashing to the ground by a figure. Everyone but Prrha get into a fighting stance before they see Aaron, holding Both Yang and Jake to the floor with...whipped cream on his face?

"Who..did it..." Aaron said with a small growl as Sam,Yin,Yang,Jaune, Nora and Ruby started to laugh their asses off, only for them To shut up seeing a black aura around Aaron. "Meep" Ruby whimpered.

~~~10 Mins Later~~~

Everyone sat in the room as Aaron finished wiping the cream out of his hair and his face. Ruby would be holding her head in pain, as Aaron hit all of them once again. Sam was holding his shin in pain, while Yang got punched in the same tit once again. Yin and Nora were hanging upside down from the ceiling while Jaune...was still in the corner holding his nuts. "Why me~" The blonde whimpered as Aaron, Blake, Weiss, Jake, Pyrrha, and Ren sat in silence, secretly scared of the Titan as he grumbled. "'Any of you...ANY of you try that again...i'll do worse than hit you...i'll return the favor to no an..i'll prank each and every single one of you...until you beg for me to stop." He said with an image of a demon following behind him, scaring the living shit out of the five.

"Can you put us down now?" Yin asked, swing upside down as she whimpered, getting no response from Aaron. 


	9. Chapter 7

Sam noticed the Demon behind Aaron as he got up no longer paying. Attention to his shin "Aaron what the hell is that?!" Sam half yelled while his. Blue fire accidentally activated around his body causing everyone. In the room to stare at him "tch...like I'm gonna tell you..." said Aaron this caused Sam. To get slightly angry as he gripped Aaron's collar and pinned him to the wall. This time the flames grew bigger "I'm only gonna ask one more time" said Sam. In a conceded demonic tone but still sounding more threatening.

Than anyone has seen him "Sam your fire !" Exclaimed Jake "shut up Jake !" Sam sounded. Heartless at this point, Jake turned to Ruby and mouthed the words 'he normally isn't like this'. Jake then looked at everyone else. Aaron just let out a large sigh and looked Sam in his eyes "Like I said...I'm... not... telling you" said Aaron. "That wasn't the right answer..." Sam then cocked his fist back everyone became worried for Aaron's safety. While Aaron chuckled a black arm slowly manifested in front of Sam's chest.

Aaron looked at Sam and closed his eyes, acting scared, Sam then punched the wall by his face, Aaron chuckled in his head as the arm disappeared. Sam was so caught up in the commotion that he didn't even pay attention to his tail. Which was now sticking out while the flames surrounded him Sam had two blue flames above his forehead they seemed like two little horns Ruby was more worried about Sam than she was Aaron. It didn't take long for the others to process what was happening. As they began trying to get Sam off of Aaron but no one could get near him. The flames were too hot for anyone to withstand.

Sam then put down Aaron and tried calming down he looked at everyone. As he was trying to find the words to speak but couldn't as his sharp canines were visible, Sam's breathing picked up becoming faster. Sam suddenly jumped out the window sticking the landing and began running his head filled with thoughts. "Sam wait come back !" Jake shouted as everyone looked at him wanting answers, well all except for Ruby. Yang looked to Ruby as her eyes were flashing between red and purple "and you like that guy?!" Said Yang looking at Ruby sounding a bit judgmental "Yes...Yang I like him a lot". Weiss, Blake, & Yang looked at her "Ruby he is obviously extremely dangerous..." said Weiss "Yeah Ruby...he could possible hurt you" said Yang. "Look we don't know that for sure guys...plus did you see the look in his eyes he obviously. Didn't want to hurt Aaron..." said Blake, Yin walked over to Aaron "are you okay?" Yin asked a bit concerned. "I'm fine..just a bit pissed" Aaron replied as he dusted off his clothes. Jake looked at Aaron with an angry expression on his face "You idiot !" Said Jake

"Are you naturally stupid or something he could have hurt you." Said Jake. Aaron looked at Jake with 'are you serious?' look on his face. "if you weren't paying attention i let him grab me...i could've taken him" Aaron said as he turned away from the group, fixing the rosary on his arm, hoping it wasn't cracked. Jake growled at the Titan. "there are things not even you can understand Aaron...Sam doesn't lash out and attack people..." said Jake "then why did he attack Aaron?" Asked Pyrrha. "It's pretty clear Sam is a monster of some kind.."said Jaune, quietly freaking out."Don't call him that!" Jake shouted "you don't know what the fuck he has been through...you don't know anything about him...the only person to have bothered wanting. To know him was Ruby" said Jake sounding pretty irritated at everyone judging him "you may be a titan Aaron...but Sam, he has faced basically gods...my point is you could've taken him...but Sam isn't some randomly skilled fighter, he has abilities he shouldn't...but that's because the government attempted in making him a weapon. The government even killed his mother in front of him...Sam isn't some weak fighter or a monster. He is actually an extremely tough person, he does things out of instinct...because Sam was once a demon hunter Aaron..." said Jake narrowing his eyes. "Do any of you know what it's like being constantly bullied, beaten nearly to death, and worst of all losing. Everyone close to you, huh?, do any one of you know what it's like...despite everyone doing what they did to him...he still fought for. The human race" said Jake who looked around at everyone. "Now I'm going to go find Sam...If anyone or everyone is tired then we have sleeping bags in the corner...as for you Aaron you'll be helping Yin..." said Jake as he turned around heading for the door. Leaving the room and began looking for Sam.

Aaron watched Jake leave as he started to get pissed, he wanted to yell back at him so bad, but he kept his cool. He felt someone touch his should and grabbed it, turning to see Pyrrha. "...Sorry..." Aaron held his head in pain. "He is a mouthful...like i care in the slightest.." He said as he Sat down in the corner and closed his eyes. Everyone stared at him before Jaune spoke up. "I guess the party is over...we'll see you in the morning." Jaune said as Team JNPR left the room with Weiss, and Yang right behind them. Yang didn't approve of this, but she figured Ruby was going to stay regardless. Yin sighed as two of team SAYJ had ran off. She sat on her bed and stared at Aaron who sat in a corner sleeping, which was...weird. She shrugged it off and started to drift asleep

Meanwhile Ruby sat on his bed and eventually laid down in it. Waiting for Sam to comeback as the hours ticked by it finally became 02:00. In the morning as Jake walked in Ruby shot up "any sign of him?" She asked. Jake looked down "no Ruby I'm sorry...right now we need rest I'll continue my search when i get some sleep."said Jake. Not knowing that some people were listening as Jake went to lay down he noticed Blake. In his bed 'I don't mind sharing' he thought to himself as he laid next to her and drifted off to sleep.

~10 Hours Later~

Since it was a weekend Jake would wake up and gets dressed putting on his cloak. When he heard a knock on the door he answered it quietly as to not wanting to wake the others "uh...hello?" Yang was at the door "Hey...is Ruby okay ?". asked Yang sounding a bit concerned for her sister "yeah she fell a sleep on Sam's bed...if you wanna get her and take her back to your dorm you can.. I'm leaving in a bit" said Jake, which caused Yang to shout "You didn't find him ?!" She quietly shouted as a Chibi Jake hid behind the door with only his eyes and forehead able to be seen "what's with you?, just last night you were judging him..." Yang sighed. "I thought about what you said...about him you were right none of us really had the right to judge him..." said Yang. As she looked down ashamed "hey...it's okay..." said Jake "is it really ?!" Yang asked angry and confused. She wasn't angry at anyone but herself for letting her over protectiveness get the best of her. "If Sam were here...he would be okay with it...he used to get judged a lot...so to this point he only gets numb". Said Jake as he tried walking out the door only to get his arm tugged on by Yang. "Well your not going to look for him alone" said Yang as Jake looked around the hallway. To see that the rest of team RWBY and some of Team JNPR around him.

Jake turned to close the door only to meet Ruby's silver eyes "um...hi Ruby" Jake said nervously. "I'm going with you" said Ruby sounding a bit cheerful "umm...are you sure Ruby?" Asked Jake as she nodded. "Well this is gonna be fun...let's just hope the idiot is safe" said Jake as he walked down the hall and down the stairs. "First thing's first, Sam has a weird weakness for...cookies, more specifically peanut butter chocolate chip...second we'll need someone he cares about to be a damsel in distress"said Jake as everyone looked at Ruby, who was grinning at hearing the words. "Cookies"

After about ten minutes of setting up they still needed one thing. And as painful as it was they had to pretend to be mugging Ruby. Which they did, they even got costumes to look the part of course that costumes were Ruby's idea. "Oh no! Stop! let go of my cookies !" She yelled, in a way that you could tell she was faking..Ruby couldn't act if her life depended on it. Sam not being very far overheard this and ran into the direction of the yelling. He jumped down and landed behind them. "Uh...why are you taking the girls cookies?" Sam asked as he had an idea of what was going on, everyone sighed "look Sam we came out to look for you and take you back to beacon". Said Jake

Sam let out a 'hmph' before speaking "and what makes you think I'm going back?" Sam asked. "You can either do this the easy way or the hard way" said Yang who was hitting her fists together. Yin walked by with Blake "there you guys are !" Said Blake a bit happy to see her friends. "Why should I go back to the dorm? In case you forgot you didn't seem welcoming to me for what I am". said Sam, which Yang then spoke up.

"That was before Jake had explained to us your situation! I know...at first we didn't like what you were..but you were about to hurt our frie-" Yang was cut short by Weiss. "For the record he isn't my friend" Weiss said in a nonchalant tone, gaining glared from everyone but Blake telling her 'Now was NOT the time'. Weiss huffed and turned around. Yang sighed as she turned back to Sam. "You were about to hurt our friend! we didn't understand what was happening at the moment..everyone was scared...I, was scared" Yang admitted to the Other Worlder, making him stare at his friends in shock. He noticed Aaron wasn't with them and frowned, he was hoping to apologize for attacking him so suddenly.

Ruby slowly walked up to Sam, causing him to back up, he was scared that he was going to hurt her, But the Rose kept walking until she was hugging him. "Please come back to beacon...we all just want you to come back...some more so than others." She said chuckling softly as she looked over her shoulder at Weiss and Blake, who nonchalantly stared as if they didn't care. Sam sighed as he Patted Ruby's head, smiling softly. "Sure...i'll tell you all about me when we go back..."

~~~30 Mins Later~~~

Everyone but Aaron would be sitting in Team SAYJ'S Room as they would all look to Sam, who began to tell everyone about what he is. "Well..how do i explain this..i guess i'll do it the only way i can...My father...is the devil" He said closing his eyes, expecting everyone to freak out immensely, but he open his eyes to see all of them but Ruby in shock. "Your not...running away from me?" He asked confused as Yang shook her head.

"Why would we run? I mean...it's weird to be friends with the prince of hell..but there are creepier things in this world..Look at what we have to fight everyday." Yang said as Sam had a small smile on his face.

"It's weird...but You, Ren, and Jake are like my only guy friends!" Jaune said giving him a thumbs up.

"YOU'RE AWESOME! YOU CAN HEAT MY PANCAKES EASILY!" Nora said shouting.

"I apologize for her...but what she's trying to say is she accepts you...so do i" Ren said, actually smiling.

"Hmph...i don't like it...but at least you aren't a Faunus..so i'll put up with you" Weiss said, Blake glaring at her.

"Grr...i understand how it feels to be different..You're alright in my book Sam." Blake said smiling softly, her bow twitching slightly as only Aaron had picked it up.

"I like you no matter what...your still a friend!" Pyrrha said, with a small smile on her face.

Yin and Jake just gave their Teammate a thumbs up as Sam would hold his arm over his eyes, hiding his tear. "T-Thank you so much..." He said, choking, He never really had this many people who cared for him as much as they did, and this was making him happier than life itself. He looked up to see everyone staring at Aaron who would be in the corner with his eyes closed.

"Well Aaron?" Yang asked as she scooted closer, Only to be comically thrown into Nora as they both hit the ground. Aaron stood up as he left the room, slamming the door. Everyone looked at the door with sad expressions as Pyrrha would stand up. "Let me go talk to him" She said quietly as she left the room. She walked up to the Roof to see Aaron sitting over the edge, staring at the cracked Moon in the sky. "Aaron why won't you just accept Sam? he is really trying to fit in..you heard what Jake said about his a-" Pyrrha said as Aaron shouted.

"I was there when he said it!" Aaron cried, causing Pyrrha to jump. "I know his past and i don't care in the slightest! Other people have had rough times as well Pyrrha! you know damn well why i participated in Mistral's tournaments EVERY YEAR!" He screamed. Pyrrha looked down as Aaron stood up. "I don't give a rat's ass if he was created to be the perfect weapon...He doesn't know what if feels like to be tortured and treated like dirt by the man you called a FATHER!" He shouted as his rosary started to crack, he held his hand tight as he dashed past Pyrrha, leaving her alone on the roof. She turned around and stared at the roof door. "Aaron..." She sighed and went back to her Team's room, wanting to just sleep for the night. 


	10. Chapter 8

While Pyrrha made her way to her team's dorm, Sam was with everyone in Team SAYJ's dorm. Something caught everyone's attention including Pyrrha's "Jake !?" Sam asked "what is it Ronin?" Jake asked using his nickname "keep them here...it seems I have work to do" said Sam. With that being said Sam took his Kunai and threw it as far as possible marking his landing point then grabbed his sword. "Where do you think your going ?!" Everyone including Ruby asked angrily. "Enemies at our front door " said Sam as he ran to the roof and jumped off it using his phase shift. To appear where the kunai landed "Okay...he needs help, so let's get our weapons and h-". Jake was cut off by Weiss "why doesn't he have his weapon in his locker?" Blake and Yang looked at her like 'seriously'. "Help him...I'm pretty sure Sam already took out half of the army they have...but he gets cocky sometimes." Said Jake as he picked up his Sawtooth sword

While the others were getting ready to join the battle "Aaron ?!" Pyrrha shouted worried for Aaron as to where he could be. Sam has his katana on his lower back as he looked at the foes with his arms crossed. Aaron was ironically sitting on the bench holding his right arm, meanwhile. Jake went to professor Ozpin's office with his friends behind them "Ozpin we have a problem !" Jake exclaimed. While jogging out of the elevator as Ozpin took a sip of his drink "and what might this problem be?" Ozpin asked. While looking down at his drink "well we...have an army...at our front door...not just any army...but a Dark army...your students haven't fought anything like this". Said Jake

"I recommend evacuating everyone to a safer place" said Jake. "But what about you and your team?" Asked Ozpin "Yin and Aaron are the only two who need to be evacuated, Sam and I got this". "Well too bad because we're helping too" said Yang "same here" said Nora Jake simply nodded "but you guys could possible get hurt, are you sure ?". Jake asked they nodded while Ruby blurted out "if it means saving my prince then yes I am" said Ruby as she realized what she said her face began to turn a bright red color

Yang smacked Ruby at the back of her head "are you referring to Sam?" Asked Ozpin. Jake looked confused at Ozpin "I suggest you girls and guys go and help Sam. I need to talk to Jake about something" said Ozpin as teams RWBY & JNPR left the room leaving Jake with Ozpin. "I know you and Mr. Moramee aren't from around here Jake...I met a man by the name of Arceus and well...he explained everything". Professor Ozpin explained "so you know about Sam and I...you know what Sam is?" Jake asked Ozpin nodded slightly. "Yes but I also understand that he feels at home here...he feels actually accepted for what he is...Arceus explained what was going on in your world...and he compared Sam's life there to his here". Said Ozpin "what do you mean ?!" Jake shouted a bit angry and worried.

"I mean suggested he stay here...and he passes some of his powers to you." Said Ozpin Jake's eyes widened in shock "the only power I can't have is his Devil's eye...it comes from what he is...it's not even a power it's a hidden ability...he doesn't know what that it's actually there". Said Jake as he turned to leave "Ozpin if we can't handle them I'll...summon lighting from the sky". Said Jake Ozpin nodded "and what do you suppose we do when you send that signal to us?" He asked taking a sip from his drink. Jake remained quiet before getting an idea "attack them...use ever students and professor you can get...I'm more than sure they will be skilled." Said Jake as he took the elevator down arriving on the main floor and began running out. Of the tower towards Sam and their friends location.

Meanwhile Sam along with Team RWBY & part of JNPR "standing along side him with the first wave being. Scattered around while Sam was breathing heavily "hey Sam are you alright?" Asked Yang in a concerned tone. "I'm fine..." said Sam chuckling as the enemy came close this time with the second wave. Jake finally arrived and stood by them with his sword in hand "Sam what is the plan?" Asked Jake. "Simple...Yin, Yang, & Nora you go left...Blake, Jake, & Ren you go right...Ruby, Weiss, & Jaune with me..." said Sam as they all nodded and went. Into the directions Sam told them to as Jake, Blake, and Ren were fighting off a couple hundred.

Of the dark beings that the three teams were dealing with are Darkstar's minions called Kretiek. these things were from indigo and were the most deadliest and ugliest things ever to be seen. start things off were the Blood-Knights. They were creatures that had rather large blades that came out of their arms (similar to the Tarkatan). Next were the shadow sweepers these creatures have large arms and long legs with a large head with an inner mouth (similar to the gorilla Xenomorph). Lastly were the Katara these beasts stand roughly 6-8 feet tall, they have large spines going from the top of it's head down it's back to it's tail. Outside of the main building Pyrrha finally arrived and found Aaron. "Oh Aaron there you are..." said Pyrrha with worry and a hint of hurt in her voice however the moment was interrupted by Sam as he was flung next to them he got up dusted himself off. He looked at Aaron who growled then looked away 'if I apologize he won't care...after all to him...I'm just a burden'. Sam thought to him as he picked up his sword "Aaron we should help our friends..." said Pyrrha being cautious with her words. "Tch...like I'm gonna help the prince of hell...he isn't anything more to me than a nuisance..." Aaron said with Venom in his words. He stood up as he walked off, holding up the dual pistol version of his weapon as a Bloodknight landed in front of him. He groaned as he had no choice but to fight the beast until Sam noticed this and struck the beast. "I'll clear a path...so you can get to the dorm...and get some rest...". Said Sam while putting on a fake smile "...that saves me all the work..."said Aaron grinning. He tried to walk away as Pyrrha stopped him.

"Aaron you aren't going anywhere...you are staying here and helping our friends...please...for me". Said Pyrrha who gave a soft smile to Aaron while making him blush, Sam turned to see a shadow sweeper. Before Sam could react the beast used it's large arm and smacked Sam into one of large support. Beams Sam felt a surge of pain but dismissed it as he charged the shadow sweeper. Aaron already cut it in half "tch...you idiot...can't even keep your guard up at all times. just know I'm never gonna accept something like you..." said Aaron, glaring death at Sam as he turned around and walked off towards the others 'Damn i hate him..i'm doing this because Pyrrha is forcing me to' Aaron thought to himself. Sam got up and dusted himself off then picked up his sword.

Sam sighed 'I'm just trying to be friends...' Sam thought as he ran straight ahead towards the katara. Aaron & Pyrrha were back to back fighting a large group of Bloodknights. Sam was fighting a katara while Ruby, Weiss, & Jaune were fighting a couple of shadow sweepers. While Sam was running the katara threw a boulder directly at Sam he dodged the attack. But he lost his sword in the process which landed by the one and only Ruby Rose. "Sam !" Ruby shouted to gain his attention "Ruby !, Sam is gonna be just fine !, just watch !" Jake shouted. While he was occupied with 2 Bloodknights, Blake was occupied with a Shadow sweeper, and Ren had a Katara.

Meanwhile Yin & Yang were dealing with 6 Bloodknights, leaving Nora with the shadow sweeper. Yin turned her staff into two small swords while she fought the Bloodknights. That was until the Bloodknight manages to cut her, ruining her clothes "Grrr...I'm gonna kill you!" said Yin in a ragged voice. As her eyes began to glow a bright baby blue. she put her weapon in it's Staff mode and swung at the creature's head, sending them back towards the edge of the cliff "hey they're running they're retreating". Said Jaune "they aren't retreating..." said Sam as everyone regrouped including Aaron and Pyrrha.

Sam rushed forward towards the 5 katara at the docks as a large crack in the ground. Was seen Sam then hit the first Katara with enough force for it to slide back. He took a couple kunai with explosive tags threw them at the remaining. Point holding this part of the docks up and they exploded, the Katara and Sam fell down the docks. Plummeting to his doom "Sam ?!" Ruby yelled as she ran to the missing docks. With everyone except Aaron behind her "...good riddance..." said Aaron being inconsiderate to Ruby's feelings which caused her to cry a bit "Sam !" She cried out with tears flowing down her cheek. Jake glared daggers at Aaron then stopped "he didn't even get to apologize to Aaron..."said Jake sounding a bit down. Aaron chuckled upon hearing this "I'll let you know I wouldn't have accepted it...not from his kind...he can't be trusted". sounding as cold as stone, team RWBY tried hugging their leader. Only to get shut out and pushed away.

Everyone was a bit sad but shook it off as they had a fight to worry about. Jake put his hand on Ruby's shoulder "catch up with us when you're feeling better..." said Jake. Ruby sniffled and began crying some more, Sam had his kunai with chain in the cliff side. He began to climb up and saw his beautiful Ruby crying he was atop of the now cliff. And pulled Ruby into a tight hug. "I-I'm so s-sorry Ruby I didn't mean to s-scare you"said Sam who was now missing the bandage. Wraps on his arms revealing what appeared to be battle scars but they weren't. The cold hard truth was they're self-harming scars that were too deep to close naturally. So Sam cleans them up and wraps them to keep from everyone seeing them.

Ruby stopped crying and looked at Sam in the eyes "Sam promise me one thing..." said Ruby. "Sure anything for my princess" said Sam as he looked at Ruby. "Promise that you'll stay no matter what..." said Ruby "what do you mean by that Ruby?" Sam asked "I mean no running away because of what people think of you". Ruby answered, Sam then kissed her forehead causing a light blush to appear on her face.

Meanwhile part of teams SAYJ, RWBY, & JNPR were near the safe zone taking out whatever is left of this attack. Aaron was of course talking with Pyrrha the whole time. When Jake got an idea they all came to a stop Aaron kept his eyes on Pyrrha and Pyrrha kept her eyes on Aaron, Jake and Yang then snuck up behind the two and pushed them. Into each other making them kiss, Aaron was angry at first but decided to leave it be. When the two parted their faces both had a blush "I-I um..s-speaking of that d you w-want to be..." Aaron asked stuttering shocking Yang and Jake. "Y-Yes i do..." Pyrrha said giving Aaron a soft smile, meanwhile the others came to a fork in. The road and decided to wait for Aaron and Pyrrha to show up. Once Aaron and Pyrrha did Jake began splitting them up into teams. "Blake with me, Yin with Yang, Nora with Ren, Pyrrha with Aaron and Jaune with Weiss...any questions?" Jake asked everyone shook their heads and went their separate paths "see you on the other side" said Jake as he and Blake went to the dorms.

~~~With Aaron and Pyrrha~~

Aaron zoomed through a crowd of Blood Knights, hacking and slashing everything in his sight, he ran up to a Blood Knight and began to slash at him but suddenly appeared behind the creature grabbing it's head, before snapping it. The Titan slowly chuckles as the creature disappeared in his hands, before running over to Pyrrha. He chuckled as he saw her Shooting Blood Knights with her weapon Miló in its rifle form. "Pyrrh-" He was cut off by a Blood Knight slashing him in his back, followed by a group of the piling on top of him, before he was surrounded in a pile of Bloodknights, he noticed Pyrrha run up to help. 'I can't have her here...i don't want her to see it..' he thought before shouting up ."Pyrrha! go meet up with Jake and the others!" I'll hold it down here" He told her as he struggled to get the Blood Knights off of him.

"What?! I'm not leaving you to die!" Pyrrha shouted as he saw the look in Aaron's eyes, it was like he was begging her to run away, she stopped for a moment as Aaron was no longer visible. "You better come back!" She shouted as she Shot a few Bloodknights around her, before running off.

The pile would stand still for a moment, before a bright light appeared from the pile, destroying almost every Bloodknight around him. The creatures would turn to See Aaron with his shirt in tatters. he took it off with a sigh as he stared at his enemies, ignoring all the scars around his torso as he smiled."I really don't like using my full power...it's scary..ya now?" he said in a dark tone as His aura would create a Large Dragon behind him. the construct would roar loud enough for the entirety of Beacon to hear, scaring the Blood Knights around him. "Exodia..." he dashed up to a group of the Blood Knights, before slashing one, sending all of them flying into the air and disappearing. "Obliterate" He said softly as an arm shot out of his back, slamming down on the Blood Knights behind him. He kicked a Blood Knight in it's Stomach before slicing its head off. the Blood Knight turned to dust as He noticed Katara's run up to him, He grinned, running off to the beast, ready to die if it came to that.

~~~With Jake and Blake~~~

Jake sliced down a Blood Knight as he turned to Blake who shot a Shadow Sweeper in the face with her Gambol Shroud. She quickly created two clones as one protected her from being attacked with slimy tongue by the Shadow Sweeper, as she was about t slice the creature, Jake landed on top of the creature and stabbed it's eye with a kunai, blood splattering on his clothes, He looked over his shoulder and smirked. "Show-off" Blake chuckled as her other clone disappeared in a black smoke, she was about to ask a question before they heard a loud Roar from where they stood. "W-What the heck was that?!" She asked as she looked to Jake, seeing as he and Sam knew a lot about what they were fighting.

"I..honestly don't know..I've never heard that before.." he thought and stared at the direction of the roar, before he noticed Blake stab another Shadow sweeper, before shooting it a couple times in the stomach, before tying it around her wire and slamming it into the main building, killing it. She looked to Jake and shook him. "Jake! now's not the time to stop and think, we are almost done with this whole thing" She said in a low tone as she motioned him to follow her as She sliced some head off Blood Knights and Shadow Sweepers as She ran to the front of the main building. Jake watched her leave and sighed. "Man she's awesome" He said softly as he followed behind her. 


	11. Chapter 9

~~~With Yin & Yang~~~

Yin and Yang were fighting a large group of Katara. "I didn't expect these things to be so tough !" Yin said with exhaustion in her voice. "Agreed" said Yang with. The same exhausted tone Yin had "we only have one more to deal with then it's smooth sailing". Said Yin as Yang rushed towards the katara going for its feet Yin used her staff. To launch her self up high striking the beast from above while Yang took it out down low. However the battle was too much as Yin's staff broken apart. 'Damn it...looks like fists then' she thought. To her self "Yang !" Yin shouted "what ?!" Yang shouted. "My staff broke toss me a gauntlet please !" Said Yin while Yang removed a gauntlet and tossed it up to Yin as she slipped it on then the two struck the beast. At the same time Yin landed by Yang as the two panted heavily. "Hopefully...this is the last...time...this happens" said Yin between breathes. "Definitely..." Yang agreed as they started walking to catch up with everyone else. Only to get interrupted by a large roar "Uh...that doesn't sound good..." said Yang. "Of course it isn't...let's just go we don't have time...right now..." said Yin. As she tugged on Yang's arm for the two of them to start walking. 'I wonder how Jaune & Weiss are doing...or how Ruby is holding up'. Yang thought to herself as she and Yang made it to Jake, Blake, & Pyrrha.

~~~With Jaune & Weiss~~~

Weiss and Jaune were fighting 2 Bloodknights, 2 shadow sweepers, and 2 katara. Even though Jaune sucks at fighting his skills improved just enough for him to handle the. Beasts the two appeared to be surrounded until Weiss made a glyph for Jaune. To jump off and strike which he did, he hit a shadow sweeper from above piercing his blade through it's skull it fell to the floor bleeding. Weiss had taken out the Bloodknights, so only 3 creatures remained. "This...is...exhausting..." said Jaune "your tired already?!" Weiss yelled while shouting at him. "I'm sorry...but I'm not exactly the best fighter on my team..." said Jaune. "You dunce !" Weiss yelled at Jaune "sorry..." said Jaune. Just when the beast was about to strike, Jaune pushed Weiss out of the way. And blocked the attack with his shield sliding a few feet back then rushed at the beast. While Weiss charged and struck the shadow sweep's head while Jaune struck it's legs. The creature collapsed and fell limp.

When Jaune and Weiss were about to attack the Katara. The beast already fell they looked shocked as they were processing. What just happened until their friends emerged from behind the beast just as they were. All about to cheer and celebrate they were interrupted by a loud. Roar "uh...what was that?" Asked Nora who scared everyone while Ren just waved.

~~~With Sam & Ruby~~~

Sam and Ruby were following the trail that their friends left. While holding hands which seemed odd as they weren't dating "Ruby...I'm sorry that I-I'm not ready for a real relationship". Said Sam "Hey...it's okay Sam, I know you'll be ready eventually". Said Ruby who then freaked out jumping into Sam's arms as a loud roar was heard. "What was that?" Sam asked "I don't know you tell me" said Ruby. "It sounded a lot like a dragon if you ask me" said Sam "but Dragon's don't exist, do they?" She asked. "Why ask me? i'm not from around here remember?"

Ruby and Sam finally regrouped with the others "Sam ?!, your alive !" Everyone. Said in disbelief "yeah I know...I'll explain when we finish this...but we need to get some rest this is only the first two waves " said Sam. "Wait there are more?" Yang asked shocked "yes...sadly these are the grunts...next will be the. Klyntara which is the elite force" said Sam "these are made up of 4 races the Sakgree, Mantakree, Yodamee, & lastly the Tahanee". Said Sam "what exactly are those?" Jaune asked sounding nervous. "Sakgree are large reptilian like creatures that have very large poison tip spines covering all of the body except. It's abdomen and chest they play mostly defense...but when they are on offense they are really tough opponents...to kill them you have to get the dazed." Said Sam "how do we daze them?" Asked Yang "easy make them charge into a wall or something tough once they hit it, they'll be trying to regain focus hit'em then." Said Sam "what are the Mantakree?" Asked Yang "those are similar to Bloodknights in style. However they have the ability to make armor around themselves...while being capable. Of wielding a great sword as if it was Sam's katana." Said Jake as a blur crashed down in front of everyone, making them all shift into their fighting stances, unsheathing their weapons as they waited for the smoke to clear to see who it was.

They noticed four Katara's run up to the figure, only to have their heads slashed off, as they crashed to the ground, making the ground shake. The figure was still barley visible as it seemed to have a muscular body figure, it would have it's hand on it's head as a sigh was heard.

"Damn these things are weak..how does the son of the devil have a hard time with these" The voice said as the dust cleared, showing Aaron with marks all round his scarred, exposed torso. Everyone stared at him in shock on how he just beat those four large creatures in a few seconds. "Aaron?!" the entire group shouted causing Aaron to jump and turn around, he started to stutter as he literally had the dragon behind him, chewing on Bloodknights, he didn't want anyone to know about his semblance, but he was frozen not knowing what to do.

"A-Aaron?" Pyrrha said in a slightly terrified tone as she stared at the large orange dragon in front of her.

"Well that explains the roar." Yin said with a sigh as she stared at her friend.

"W-What the?!" Jaune shouted as he fell down and backed up, scared of Aaron and the dragon behind him.

"SO COOL~" Nora shouted as she stared at her friend with twinkles in her eyes, Ren just sighed and facepalmed.

Sam and Jake stared at Aaron with a non-surprised look. "What is he Sam?" Jake asked as Sam only sighed.

"He looks like a demon...but isn't...this is confusing" Sam said as he held his head, not wanting to deal with this.

Ruby stared at Aaron, finally remembering who this was. "'Summer Branwen?" She asked herself as she noticed the dragon behind her.

Sam looked at Ruby confused. "Who is that?" She sighed as she began explaining. "One day i was watching the Mistral tournament with Yang and my dad, and we saw our uncle with this black haired boy..but he had pink eyes instead of black..we thought it was someone he knew until we heard his last name...Branwen." Ruby said as Yang stared at Aaron in disbelief.

Aaron flinched as Ruby said the fake name he used in Mistral tournaments. He started to shake as he froze in place. 'DAMMIT BODY MOVE!" He shouted, shocking everyone as they stared at him.

"The Dragon of Patch..Summer Branwen...is...Aaron?!" Yang asked as her eyes turned from their lilac to a blood red. "it can't be..." She said as she started to get angry. "Has he told you about her?!" She shouted As Aaron finally found his strength as He disappeared from their sight, Causing Yang to run off, seeing as he had answered her question.

"Yang wait!" Ruby shouted, but it was too late, both Yang and Aaron were out of sight.

Sam put his hand on Ruby's shoulder "Princess...they're gonna be fine". Said Sam that caused Ruby to blush a bright red "okay..."said. Ruby sounding concerned for her sister "hey you have nothing to worry about...Yang is a big girl she can handle herself" said Jake.

Sam took a deep breathe "we need a little bit of rest guys...so get some air, drink some water, and eat a bit" said Sam as he suddenly sensed something coming. "Scratch that...something's on the way." He said as everyone shifted into position.

Sam and Jake were thinking of a strategy to defeat whatever was coming. Their way until Sam looked at his katana 'Damn it...Prophet's Bane can't take anymore hits' Sam thought. To himself as he re-sheathed his Katana "Silver what are you doing?" Jake asked. Using Sam's other nickname "it's my sword...it can't take anymore of this" said Sam. "It was perfectly fine earlier..." said Jake "yeah but I've have this blade for years"

Ruby shouted out as she readied her weapon. "Our company's here!" Her voice made every Huntsman and Huntress next to her shift into their positions as a mini army of every dark species started to walk up to them, about 7 of each Dark species would close the distance between them and the group, before a small petite woman was seen sitting ontop of a Katara, she wore a striped hoodie, with dark blue hair flowing down to her waist, she looked up to reveal her lifeless blue eyes, which cause Sam to growl and Jake to slightly shiver from seeing the woman.

"S-Sam...that's..." Jake said, staring at his old friend with a sad expression, he hated that his friends were being controlled by Darkness, but he knew he had to suck it up and defeat them, but still it was their closest friends they were fighting, not even the strongest person can do that.

"I see...it's Tenshi" Sam said clenching his fist until his knuckles were white, he stared at the Woman for a good few seconds before grabbing for his sword, but quickly remembered that it couldn't take anymore damage. He growled as he held his fist up, having to prepare for hand-to-hand combat for this fight.

"Sam...you don't know how long I've been waiting for this..." Tenshi said as she held up her arm, as a purple energy began to from as she smirked

"With this power from Lord Dark star...I can finally kill you and with that you must...die" said Tenshi. Sam stared here down 'Tenshi...what has he done to you...my first best friend...I...I can't let you go on like this...' Sam thought to himself as he softly sighed to himself. 'I know none of them can take them on...but they will try to help...damn he thought before he got an idea.

Before anyone could react, Sam ran up to Tenshi and grabbed her leg, before throwing her a distance from the others.

"You fight these guys off!" He said, with a grin on his fur as he ran off in the direction of where he threw Tenshi,ready for a fight that would crush his heart.

(A/N Sorry this chapter was so short guys the next one I will try and make longer I promise) 


	12. Chapter 10

Sam ran in the direction he threw Tenshi. 'Ya know...in a way...this was going to happen...but I didn't expect it to be like this'. Sam thought as he reached into his side pouch taking out his Kunai. Even though Ruby was told to hold off the Katara she didn't listen, she then used her semblance to head in the. Direction of Sam and Tenshi only to get stopped by a group of Blood Knights. "I need to get to Sam..." Ruby said aloud while Jake jumped over Ruby. Landing on top of the blood knights "Ruby...let Sam deal with it..." said Jake. Who was breathing heavily "I...I can't just let him do it alone!"said Ruby with concern in her voice "look...Ruby let him...he has to do this...it was bound to happen" said Jake.

Ruby looked at him confused but pushed her questions to the side as now. Was not the time she used her semblance to rush up one of the. Katara's arm and slice it's head off , Jake was dealing with the blood knights as he used his sawtooth sword and began slicing through them until one managed to strike his forearm. Leaving him with a flesh wound "Jake !" Blake shouted sounding worried for Jake. "I'll be fine Blake...Just focus on the battle ahead" said Jake as he re-sheathed. His sword "Lightning Style:Lightning blade" Jake said quietly as his hand became covered in lightning Jake then charged towards a blood knight dodging its blade strike as he struck through it's chest causing an instant death to the creature.

Meanwhile Sam was standing before Tenshi with sadness in his eyes. "You think you can win Samuel?" Tenshi asked "it's Sam" Sam whined as he took a battle stance. Tenshi laughed at him "Lord Darkstar has shown me unimaginable power that not even you can achieve" said Tenshi. "Tenshi...I once called you sister...I even loved you like one...it is with this love that I know. You have at least a little bit of light in you...it is with this love that I refuse to let you plummet any further into darkness...I love you sister" said Sam. As he rushed at Tenshi while she rushed him back, Tenshi then used her sword summoning ability. Sam's kunai met Tenshi's sword sparks flew when the blades met.

Meanwhile Jake & Yin along with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and JNPR finished the remaining Katara. Until Yang and Aaron arrived "Aaron, you're okay !" said Pyrrha sounding relieved, she then noticed the bruises caused by Yang on his body. "Yang !, you're okay !" Said Ruby sounding like her usual cheery self however Aaron and Yang looked as if they barely escaped a pack of beowolves. "Woah, what happened to you two?" asked Jaune "barely...escaped...blood knights and...katara" Yang said catching her breathe. "Well if you weren't trying...to kill me we could have avoided them!" said Aaron also catching his breathe and sounding rather annoyed with Yang "guys we have to help Sam" said Ruby while everyone except Aaron. Nodded "tch...I'm...not helping..." said Aaron "What is with you ?!" Yin shouted her eyes flashing between blue and blood red. Similar to Yang's when she gets angry "all he wants is to be your friend and all you do is treat him like dirt !" Yang shouted after Yin "Does it look like i care?" said Aaron only enraging Yin and Yang more.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Sam and Tenshi's weapons were interlocked until Sam tripped her legs out from under her causing Tenshi to lose balance however she did a somersault backwards then struck Sam with her fist. This made Sam slide back as he dodged her barrage of fireballs trying to hit him "you can't win this Sam just give it up !" Tenshi shouted rather irritated that she couldn't hit Sam this caused Sam to flare up activating his hellfire around him "i'm not backing down Tenshi !, whatever light is left in you i'm making sure it gets to the gates of Cresselia !" Sam yelled.

As he got within range to kick her side however she blocked the kick as Sam brought his fist to punch her cheek this connected as Sam then performed a sweep kick kicking Tenshi's legs out from under her causing her to get caught in the air.

Sam took this opportunity to perform a pop up attack he then used the momentum from his sweep kick to knee Tenshi higher into the air as he raised his two fingers using the body flicker technique to appear above her. Punching her back to the ground.

Just as Sam was about to finish her with his Kunai she rolled to the left then used her momentum to push herself up off the ground and onto her feet she then wiped the blood off her lip and looked at Sam with a death glare she then opened her wings and summoned her other sword as she flew towards Sam with immense speed picking up her sword she dropped and tried hitting him again. Sam deflected one blade as the other grazed his arm leaving a gash in it Sam then used his tail to grab her arm as he spun around throwing her into one of the columns.

However Tenshi caught herself then used her wings to create a large gust of wind strong enough to send Sam back. Tenshi then used her wings to create a mini vortex then gathered fireballs in her hand to strike " _ **Flame Vortex Strike!**_ " Tenshi yelled as she launched the vortex of fire at Sam, however the attack missed as Sam appeared behind her she turned around and her elbow connected with his gut then she did a front flip sticking out her right leg.

Hitting Sam with enough to force for him to make an imprint into the ground she then multiplied her swords "this is where it ends brother! _**Justice Blades Destruction!**_ " she yelled as she launched the volley of swords at Sam. Sam got up and barely dodged the attack, his right arm sleeve was missing from Tenshi's sword his jeans were a bit tattered.

Sam then began running at her again dodging the blades that she sent this made his shirt become more tattered then what it. Already was this time he was missing his left arm sleeve was missing. Along with his shirt having a large slash from his chest to his abdomen Sam looked beaten down and tired, but kept his battle stance Tenshi then charged at him again and Sam charged back.

That's when teams RWBY, JNPR, Aaron, Yin, and Jake showed up "Sam !" Yelled Ruby seeing her crush cut up and breathing heavily. Tenshi went to stab Sam only to miss him, Sam then cut her cheek followed by a round house kick to her face. Tenshi then slashed her swords horizontally Sam blocked the attack with his Kunai. "Is he fighting her with a knife?" Jaune asked "yup" everyone except Aaron & Jaune answered. Sounding amazed "we should help him" said Ruby with a concerned tone "Ruby its best if we stay out...it's way too dangerous" said Jake with a reassuring tone. Sam then made the sword in Tenshi's right hand go into a wall as she disarmed him making the Kunai hit a wall. She took the time to hack slash at him only to miss she then tripped him, making Sam fall back hitting the ground Tenshi then went to stab Sam only to get.

Stopped by Sam's right hand the blade of the sword was going through his hand. Sam then used his other hand to break the blade as he kicked Tenshi back doing a Bruce Lee;Like flip getting back onto his feet as he took the hilt part out of his hand "Your hesitant...there still is good in you". Sam said as he stared her down "brother...DarkStar has corrupted me...please kill me before all the light is gone..." said Tenshi. Sam's eyes welded with tears "as you wish little sister..." Sam's right hand become covered in lightning. He then charged at Tenshi and struck her chest killing her. She fell forward still alive. "Thank you Sam...you freed me..." said Tenshi as her body became limp Sam then held the body of the woman he once called sister in his arms, she then split into two different entities, The light side that shows the good and the dark side that shows the corruption. Everything went quiet as Sam let out a cry as lightning crackled while thunder boomed the light side of Tenshi walked over to Ruby "Hello...I am Tenshi Sam's 'sister'... I would like to ask you something " said the light side, slowly fading away "U-Umm...okay?" said Ruby sounding kinda confused "Please...take care of my brother for me". Said the light side of Tenshi disappearing Sam closed Tenshi's eyes as he put her down gentle. Walking over to Tenshi's swords that now had sheathes to them, Sam took the swords making an X on his back. Putting the Scythe in the middle of them "Sam..." said Ruby "Ruby...May I borrow Crescent Rose?" Sam asked. Ruby nodded handing him the scythe hesitantly Sam put it on his back next to Prophets regret "Yang, can I borrow your gauntlets?"

"Uh...sure I guess" said Yang handing him one as Yin handed him the other.

Sam asked everyone for their weapons. They all gave them to him confused as to what he would need with them. The last person was Aaron "Aaron can I borrow your weapon?" Sam asked as Aaron gave him a dirty look "...You Played Yourself." said Aaron. "Just let me borrow it" said Sam sounding aggressive "...fine but i'm gonna be laughing...all that gear you have will slow you down..." said Aaron shoving Sam as he handed over Exodia.

Sam smirked as his hair changed to blood red while his eyes became pure black his aura around him became blue and with that he took off with insane speed, leaving a crater where he was as Sam cut through blood knights leaving nothing of them but dust. Sam used his momentum to throw Exodia into a shadow sweepers head as he took out Ren's weapons Storm Flower. As he then ran up a shadow sweepers arm sticking the two bladed parts into the arms. As Sam then pulled out Pyrrha's weapon Milo and Akouo he stabbed it with the spear version of Milo then cut its head off using the sharp end of Akouo. Sam then threw Milo into a Katara's Leg doing the same with the shield Akouo followed by Sam jumping off spear and off the shield. Gaining air time as he took out Nora's weapon Magnhild spinning around with it hitting Akouo through the Katara's leg. Sam then used Prophets Regret to turn into a Kusarigama throwing it into the Katara's left thigh. Using the momentum to hit Milo through the Katara's leg Sam ended up losing Prophet's regret as he landed using. The grenade launcher version of Magnhild shooting a pack of Mantakree. Sam then put the weapon down while Pyrrha collected all of the ones Sam used, using her semblance of polarity. Sam then used Crocea Mors fighting off Sakgree leaving the blade in the last ones weak spot as Sam then used the shield to throw at another blood knight taking off it's head Sam then cocked the Ember Cecila in Yang's gauntlets as he then hit a shadow sweeper fists with fist blowing its arm off, Sam at this point was obliterating every single dark creature in his path.

Sam then went back to the now legless katara he attacked earlier " **I didn't forget about you** " Sam said in a deep voice as he jumped into the air punching it's head repeatedly until it stopped moving he then removed the gauntlets grabbing Prophets Bane while taking out Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose. He then ran through what appeared to be Shadow Beowolves and Ursa the others were astonished except Aaron. "...The fuck"Aaron said to himself,Sam used his momentum to throw the two scythes as a much larger Ursa, Killing it. Sam then took out Blake and Weiss's weapons Gambol Shroud and Myrtenaster. Sam cut through a mix of Katara, Shadow sweepers, and Bloodknights. Sam cut through them like a zig zag he then threw Myrtenaster into a blood knight which fell over dead before disappearing. Then Gambol Shroud ended up in a wall with two Shadow Sweepers through it, Sam then took out Dragon's tooth and Saber-tooth. Jake's sword and dagger those ended up stuck in the ground with Blood knights through them.

Sam finally took out his sword Prophet's bane along with Kurama, and Godzilla Sam hack and slashed everything causing the Shadow creature's to flee. He re-sheathed Godzilla as he spoke "Come on I was just getting started !, I have enough left for all you cowards !" Sam yelled while he breathed heavily. Sam re-sheathed his weapons and suddenly collapsed from exhaustion "Sam !" Ruby yelled. As she ran over to him with the others except Aaron following however Pyrrha made him go check on his team leader which he clearly didn't want to do but was still trying to grip how he knew how to use Exodia.

Sam was in a hospital bed in what happened to be the infirmary. Yin and Jake were there, along with Ruby however she had to go as she promised her team she would go hangout with them. Leaving Yin and Jake to be worried more than how they should.

"It's been 5 weeks" said Yin.

"I know but we can't do anything"

"So far all we've done is get his assignments that are now piling up...Ruby is only becoming more worried than any of us by the day"

"I know but he needs time to recover" said Jake.

Aaron walked into the room which was unexpected of him "let me make this clear... I'm only here because Pyrrha and her team wanted me to invite you morons to their dorm party" said Aaron "thanks...but we aren't gonna go..." said Jake. Aaron sighed as he didn't care, then turned to leave only for Pyrrha to stop him. "What now?, I already invited them. They said no, I'm out" said Aaron as he tried to walk but Pyrrha stopped him. "Aaron they need to leave that room it's not good for them" said Pyrrha but Pyrrha sighed. "Look that IDIOT in there let him keep doing that, no one decided to stop him did ya?! You thought he wasn't going to get Hurt? HE. HELD. EXODIA! I'm surprised he isn't dead!" Aaron shouted for Yin and Jake to hear as he walked away.

Meanwhile Team RWBY were out and about in the city of Vale however Ruby. Was still concerned for Sam as he was all she thought about for the past 5 weeks. "Ruby...Sam is going to be okay I promise" said Yang trying to reassure her sister but Ruby shook her head and looked down the whole time this was causing Weiss, Blake, and Yang to become worried for their leader and only time will tell if Sam will be okay but at the moment Ruby was trying to enjoy being with her team only for her to find it harder than expected.

Ozpin knocked on Sam's door "Is he awake yet?" Ozpin asked looking at Yin and Jake. "No it's been five weeks already" said Yin "the doctor said it may take him a few weeks to a month for him to wake up". Said Jake "I see...you two should go get some fresh air spend time with friends...something to pass the time I'll have the doctors send a message to your scroll". Said Ozpin taking a sip of his drink while looking at Yin and Jake "he makes a point..." said Jake. "Let's go to that party JNPR is having" said Yin as she looked at Jake who was standing up and began walking out of the room. Yin followed Jake as they walked to the dorm

Team RWBY got bored of walking around heading back to beacon. Though it wasn't a total lost cause as they managed to cheer Ruby up a bit with some cookies. They waited for the airship to pick them up "these things take foreeevvveeeer~" Yang complained. Until the airship finally arrived taking them back to beacon. Jake was still processing what had happened 5 weeks ago when the school was attacked and Sam killed the girl be once called sister however he was pulled from his thoughts upon hearing what appeared to be clashing. 'Is someone training?' Jake thought as he looked to the dorms roof seeing Aaron and Pyrrha training Jaune in his combat skills. Aaron sped up as he pushed Jaune over the edge and caught him before he died, Jake had also noticed Team RWBY get off an airship. Jake along with others noticed Ruby wasn't her usually cheery self instead she was sad and quiet. Little did they know Sam wasn't going to be awake for a while.


	13. Chapter 11

~~~10 weeks later~~~

Team RWBY, JNPR, part of SAYJ were at lunch Jake sighed while Yin spoke "it's been almost a month since Sam has been in the infirmary" Yin said while Jake just looked down at his scroll of the recording he had using his new move twin lightning shiver. And within those few weeks thanks to Pyrrha Aaron has been slightly friendlier towards the others. Though he still is a jerk he has become a bit nicer they were interrupted by the scrolls going off. "Great another update on Sam" Yin and Jake said in unison only to have their mouths hanging open. "Uh guys are you o-" Yang was cut off by the two leaving the dining hall heading to the infirmary only to be followed by their friends however Aaron was at the back of the group not wanting to be there.

When team RWBY, JNPR, Yin, Jake walked in they saw Sam gathering his weapons while fully clothed.

"Where do you think your going ?!"

"Back to my dorm..." said Sam as he pulled his arm out of Yin's grip and went off to his teams dorm "maybe...we should give him space?..." said Jake. "That's normally not like him...he's usually super sweet" said Ruby "Wonder what's bothering him...wait nevermind". Said Yang "it's probably best if we do give him space" said Blake "seriously...what's wrong with him" said Jaune.

"He killed someone...someone that meant a lot to him" said Jake. They all left going to the team SAYJs dorm to check on Sam and his recovery but once they got there they saw his stuff all laid out on his bed but he wasn't there not to mention his weapons were gone too along with his favorite. Hoodie "What the hell??" Jake thought aloud as the others stared at him confused. "Shouldn't he be getting rest since he just got up from being in a coma for 15 weeks" said Yang "key word should...he probably went to train or something" said Yin.

"He's just acting like a big bitch to me"

Everyone turned to see Aaron staring at Sam as he left, drinking something out of a bottle before crushing it and throwing it in the trash. Yang growled as she spoke up, not liking his tone.

"The Fu-" she stopped to realize her little sister was behind her, and she didn't like to curse in front of her.

"What is your PROBLEM?!?" She shouted at him, her eyes turning red as a few of her friends jumped back in surprise, they knew Yang was prone to outburst..but not one this big.

"Sam has done nothing but be nice to you! to EVERYONE!! And all you do his disown him like he's nothing to you!Look i know my mother and my uncle have trained you to be who you are now..BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE A FUCKING DICK AS WELL!!" She said, letting it all go as her hair shot up in a burst of flames, causing Everyone behind her to jump back.They all stared at Aaron, hoping to get SOME sort of positive reaction from him.

"You say all this like it's going to change my opinion on the bastard...He can rot in whatever type of hell for all i care...he's getting bitchy about death it Hhappens all the ti-"

"AARON!!"

Aaron turned around only to be punched in the face by an angered Yang. He sighed as he glared down at her, his face alone pushing her fist back, shocking her.

"W-What the?!"She said in a pissed tone as Aaron grabbed her arm and started crushing her hand. She started to scream in pain before she was thrown out of the infirmary and out f the main building out onto the outside of the building. She stood up weakly to see Aaron walking up to her, with a dark red aura surrounding his body. She stood up and ran at him as she threw a punch, only for it to be dodged by Aaron easily. She suddenly coughed up blood on Aaron's shirt as he kneed her in the gut.He grabbed her by the face as he stared at her, like she had just poked a wild bear.

"Don't EVER try anything like that again..." He said in a dark tone before feeling something clanking on his back and sides. He turned around to see, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, and Yin shooting at him, but his Aura had protected him as he sighed. "Leave me the hell alone..." He said softly as he threw Yang at her friends. As her body easily hit the ground next to them Yin was the next to try and attack as she swung her staff a Aaron only for him to dodge it and grow one large arm on his back as he slammed her on the ground. Shocking everyone on how he treated his so called friends, they took Yin and Yang and walked away as he stared at Aaron in distrust. Pyrrha and Jaune stayed behind as they stared at Hi. Pyrrha stared at her Boyfriend while Jaune looked at his mentor with disgust, before pulling his sword out of it sheath and charged at him.

"Jaune no!" Pyrrha shouted but it was too late, Jaune already stated swinging as Aaron, but the Titan continued to dodge every strike Jaune sent at him. "How could you?! Hurt your friends like that! Yin was your TEAMMATE!!" Hhe shouted as he tried to stab Aaron, but he dodged as took a single step forward, putting one foot between Jaune's stance, breaking his defense as he pushed his chest with all his force. "Lesson 13 Expect the unexpected...people have different fighting styles..predict what they might do next." He said as Jaune hit the ground hard. Now unconscious, Jaune sat down in a Jaune-sized crater as Aaron deactivated his Semblance.

"Why do they all insist on fighting me...they know they stand no chance in the slightest." Aaron said as he picked up Jaune and walked over to Pyrrha, bending down and kissing her. She blushed as her eyes widened, before relaxing and leaning into the kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away for air as Aaron handed Pyrrha Jaune and walked away, waving to her as he left.

"That boy is so confusing..." She said as she walked to meet up with the others,having mixed feeling on this whole ordeal.

~~~With Sam~~~

Sam sat in his bed in team SAYJ'S room dorm as as would be staring at the ground, the moments where he killed Tenshi replaying in his head over and over again. The moment that kept racing through his mind was when he ended it.

"Why me?" Sam sad to himself softly as he heard the door open,he didn't look up to see Aaron standing above him. He had wiped Yang's blood off his face before he got here so he didn't look like he had murdered someone.

"You. How did you use Exodia and live." Aaron said bluntly as he waited for an answer. Sam didn't respond, angering Aaron as he let out a growl. "Hey asshole i'm talking to you!!" He shouted as He picked him up by his collar. He growled as Sam didn't answer him once again. Aaron growled as he Tightened his grip on Sam's collar" ANSWER ME DAMMIT!!" He screamed as he threw Sam out of the window. Sam snapped out of his trance as blue flames surrounded his body as he landed on the ground, growling as his flames died down. He looked up to Aaron as he jumped down from the window.

"Why do you hate me so much?!?" Sam asked the Titan as he ran up to him with blinding speed. If Aaron wanted a problem he got one. He threw a punch at Aaron who dodged it but had to block a incoming knee from Sam. as he skid back a bit, his arm burning from a blue flame. "You wanna know why i don't like you? I don't trust you!" Aaron shouted as he dashed to Sam and kicked him in his Chest, throwing him in front of the fountain as he rolled to dodge and incoming Aaron who had aimed to stomp on his head. A crater stood below Aaron foot as a white aura surrounded his body, and as he predicted, he was kicked in his ribs by Sam which sent him crashing into the main building, sure his aura protected him from it, but it still hurts like hell on it's own.

"Enough Aaron !" Sam shouted "I don't want to fight you" Aaron let out a low growl. As he ran at Sam and went for a face punch which Sam blocked but Aaron. Hit him in his gut which made Sam skid back but Sam was quick as he appeared above Aaron punching him. To the ground Aaron got up and grabbed Sam throwing him through a couple of Pillars. Sam got up as Aaron came closing in he took a step back changing his fighting style. Which Aaron didn't expect Sam to do however Sam had a fighting stance that was new to him. As he began working on a strategy, Aaron rushed Sam again to get a feel for this fighting style. But Sam blocked his attacks quickly he then kicked Aaron back sending him into a wall. Aaron got off the wall only getting more angrier as he activated his Semblance with a dark arm appearing from his Aura. Coming down to strike Sam who dodged the attack and appeared behind Aaron punching him hard enough to send him back. 'Damn it...how was he able to affect me...when Yang did nothing...' Aaron thought only for Sam to surprise him with a barrage of punches and kicks. Sending Aaron through a pillar but as Aaron flew back he grabbed Sam with the arm and smashed him into the ground. Aaron deactivated his semblance while getting up thinking he won as he got closer to Sam but Sam got up. With his semblance activated to Aaron's surprise Sam looked like he didn't even have a scratch on him while Aaron on the other hand. Had tattered clothes and looked irritated "You don't trust me??" Sam questioned while Aaron yelled. "I don't trust you or your kind...I hate demons and you are no different, you have as much value as the gum under my boot" Aaron yelled with Venom in his words. Sam stopped fighting and began walking off only for Aaron to activate his semblance and attempted to strike Sam only for some unknown swordsmen to stop him. Aaron growled more but to his surprise he saw his old teacher Qrow Branwen "Kid you better watch how your using your semblance" said Qrow as he turned to look at Aaron "shut up !" Aaron yelled as Qrow just smirked looking at Sam. "Go back to your dorm kid...I gotta have a little chat with my old student" said Qrow as Sam walked off only to run into team RWBY,JNPR, Yin, and Jake "Hey Sam !" said Ruby cheerfully running up to him only for Sam to look away from them. "Sam!!" Ruby yelled a bit louder and used her Semblance to appear in front of him, Sam stopped then looked at Ruby then looked away and tried to continue walking only for Ruby to grab his arm "Sam...what's wrong??, you haven't been acting like yourself lately...please tell me I'm here for you" said Ruby. But Sam just let out a sigh "I just...I just need to be alone..." said Sam as he walked around Ruby heading back up to his dorm to grab a few things "so !, did you find out what's bothering your little boyfriend??" said Yang teasing. Ruby causing her to blush "Yaaang !! he is not my boyfriend!?!?" said Ruby "look Ruby I would say give him space this time...but it's pretty clear Sam is pushing you away, stay behind him...follow him if you have too, trust me Ruby right now the best thing you can do for Sam is to stay by him right now he needs it more than anything in the world". Said Yin as they saw Sam jump out his teams window and head for the airship docks to the forever falls forest "you better hurry...he's leaving soon" said Blake causing Ruby to rush to her team's dorm and start packing.

~~~~With Aaron~~~~

Aaron and Qrow stood across from each other panting as they were both out of breathe Aaron looked down at the cross on his arm and noticed it had a crack. 'Damn it...fighting that cursed Satan spawn probably did this...' Aaron thought as he cooled off "...mind telling me why your here??..." Aaron asked "I'm here because Ozpin needed me" said Qrow looking at Aaron "...yeah...what for??..." Aaron asked aggressively. "A mission that is none of your concern" said Qrow walking away as Aaron went back up to his teams dorm passing by team RWBY's door he saw the leader packing up her things. Jake, Yin, Weiss, Blake,Yang, Jaune and the rest all came up the stairs Yang looked at Aaron "you have some serious problems..." said Yang as she walked into the room Jake, Weiss and Blake just looked at Aaron "hmph...does it look like I care..."said Aaron. Jake let out a light chuckle "you're so cold to him...yet he has done nothing to you...you stand there judge him...tell me does it make you feel better after what you're father put you through..." said Jake as he walked into RWBYs dorm. This caused Aaron to get angry and walk up and sla him against the wall, creating a few cracks as Aaron liked bloodlust,causing the others to Back up, but Jaune had fainted due to the pressure, while others would find it hard to breath. Aaron cocked his fist back and went to punch Jake but Jake dodged it swiftly then his hand became covered in lightning as he pretended to strike Aaron. "pathetic..." said Aaron to Jake "I could have killed you if I wanted...look at Aaron the hardass" said Jake as he pushed Aaron back this caused Aaron to growl as his Semblance to leak out as Jake tripped him and made him fall back. "You depend too much on your skills...your strategies won't work if I'm always a step ahead" said Jake as he stood up walking away from Aaron back to Blake as everyone waved to Ruby since she was leaving with Sam.

Without him knowing Jake smiled at Ruby and waved a see ya later to her Aaron just got up and walked off to the team's room. as he walked in he sighed as he stared at his arm. "What is wrong with me? my head is clouded by these..these idiots!" He shouted as he sat down on his bed. "I need to keep my cool..i can't have them ruining the way i've set myself up." he smacked himself as he calmed down. "Remember...I'm in a team.." He stood up as he ran out of the room and closed the door catching up with his 'friends'.

Blake was the first to notice him running as she sighed. "Guys...he's back" She told the as they all turned around to a sweating Aaron who was trying to catch his breath as quietly as possible.

"What do you want?" Yang asked with a cold stare as she stared at Aaron, who surprisingly said noting as he tapped his chin. "Hit me."

"What?"

"Hit Me...i caused you pain and this is the only way i can think of saying sorry now hit m-" He was cut of by Yang so

cking hi square in the jaw, smashing throwing him back a bit, but he sat up and sighed. "There.."

"Hmph..fine you're forgiven...that did feel pretty good..." Yang said as she grinned and gave her hand to help Aaron, who took it and sighed, before running his hand through his hair.

Blake looked to Jake as she smiled. "Do you have someone you want to say sorry to?" She tugged his sleeve as Jake sighed, only to get the darkest of glares from Aaron, making almost everyone jump back.

"Is he...okay?" Weiss asked Pyrrha as she sighed and walked behind Aaron, patting his head, slowly calming him down. "Jake pushed the father button...i doubt he'll be talking to him..for a while..last time someone said that...let's say it's been 3 years.." Pyrrha said as she stood up and helped Aaron up, before watching him walk off to the cafeteria. "I'm going to get a chili dog..." He said softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

~~~~With Sam~~~~

Sam was on the airship looking outside the window. Trying to figure out what he should do which he found no answer to his own question. Once the airship landed Sam walked to a forgers shop which was pretty neat the man behind the counter looked at Sam "anything I can help you with??" Sam smiled then reached into his bag taking out Yin's snapped in half bo staff. And Goliath the third broken sword "can you turn this staf into a rifle that also keeps the staff and I need a broadsword that turns into a scythe" Sam said as he gave the man the hilt followed by his scythe. The man took the items and began working while Ruby just watched from outside, the man also took Sam's scroll number. Sam then turned around putting his scroll away and exited the building he walked around for a few hours then recieved a call on the weapons. Then went back to beacon to rest up still clueless that Ruby had been following him all day.


End file.
